Love, Love, Love
by deeralpaca
Summary: Balada cinta Yifan dan Luhan. Manis. Pahit. Semua dilalui. Tapi pada akhirnya, manakah yang akan mereka pilih? A sweet happily ever after, or a bitter happily never after?
1. Prologue

_Dear, Little Deer_

_I'm coming to Beijing on Friday. My best-friends going to marry, and I'll be singing in his wedding party. Would you like to meet on Saturday? I really need a fast reply on this one, okay?_

_p.s. I sent you my picture_

_Kisses and Hugs_

_*I reversed it! How smart was that?_

_Laxy Galaxy_

a/n

**Cerita ini adalah cerita berseri pertama yang pernah aku bikin. Tapi awalnya ini dibuat dalam versi GTOP. Karena aku pingin share dengan KrisHan shipper Indonesia, atau yang menyebut diri FanHan shipper sekarang, maka aku translate cerita ini dan aku bikin dalam versi KrisHan. Kalau memang ada yang mau baca, ada yang komen atau subscribe atau upvote, aku akan lanjutin. Kalau nggak, yahhhhh dadah hahahha. Semoga kalian suka sih ya^^ Kalau emang ada yang tertarik dan penasaran, aku post chapter 1-nya besok. See you then!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author :** deeralpaca

**Pairing :** Krishan, minor GTOP

**Disclaimer :** They own each other. I only own this story.

**Rating :** PG? Some bad words, but safe. You can read this fic with your grandma together ^^

**1**

Luhan tersenyum di depan loker PO Box-nya. Itu adalah surat terpendek yang pernah dikirim Laxy Galaxy, atau yang sering Luhan panggil dengan 'Laxy' saja. Sahabat penanya itu tidak pernah mengiriminya surat yang lebih sedikit dari 4 halaman sebelumnya. Orang itu sangat suka bercerita. Dia bercerita tentang apapun, tentang dirinya, sifat-sifatnya, keluarganya, tempat dia tinggal, pekerjaannya, karya-karyanya. Semuanya. Cukup aneh menerima sebuah surat yang berisi hanya hampir satu halaman surat darinya.

Luhan bertemu dengan teman penanya ini 6 bulan yang lalu. Mereka kenal di sebuah acara radio, ketika itu Luhan adalah tamu untuk acara tersebut. Tao, sahabatnya sejak SMA yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri, merupakan DJ di stasiun radio tersebut, mengundangnya untuk menjadi pembicara. Topik hari itu adalah "Tidak Ada Yang Salah Dengan Gay". Luhan adalah salah satu dari apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai aseksual. Sejak kecil dia tahu dia memiliki orientasi yang berbeda. Luhan tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan seksual pada anak perempuan, atau ketika dia sudah dewasa, wanita. Pada mulanya dia pikir itu terjadi karena memang dia bekerja di bidang fashion, di mana hampir semua laki-laki yang bekerja di bidang itu menyukai sesama jenis. Namun bahkan kepada lelaki, Luhan tidak tertarik. Hasratnya ada hanya untuk fashion. Fashion telah mencuri hati dan pikiran Luhan sejak dulu.

Ketika anak laki-laki lain senang bermain robot dan mobil-mobilan, Luhan bermain bersama kakak perempuannya, Lu Li, dan bersama mereka mengutak-atik gaya berpakaian koleksi boneka barbie Lu Li. Saat remaja laki-laki lain bermain sepeda ketika Luhan SMP, dia lebih suka berada di rumah memperhatikan kakaknya mendisain baju dan terkadang membantunya menjahit baju-baju tersebut. Ketika memasuki SMA, anak laki-laki lain semua terlibat dalam kegiatan olahraga, Luhan memilih untuk mengambil kursus menjahit dan menjadi designer untuk pakaian-pakaian yang dijual di online shop kakaknya. Dan ketika pemuda-pemuda lain memilih jurusan yang keren-keren seperti hukum, bisnis, atau teknik ketika kuliah, Luhan memilih seni, jurusan fashion dan dia lulus sebagai salah satu mahasiswa dengan nilai tertinggi di kampusnya. Sekarang Luhan memiliki fashion label-nya sendiri, yang khusus merancang baju-baju perkawinan, dan labelnya cukup terkenal di Beijing.

Ya, dia sering kali ber-onani, namun dia tidak pernah ingat alasan dirinya melakukan itu. Tentu dia sering berbicara tentang wanita, juga pria, dengan teman-temannya; dia memuji seorang gadis jika dia cantik dan mengagumi lelaki-lelaki tampan, tetapi tidak pernah mengalami ketertarikan secara seksual maupun romantis pada orang lain. Sampai dia mengenal seseorang ini melalui sebuah panggilan telepon.

"_Aku lahir di keluarga berkecukupan, memiliki orangtua yang sangat penyayang dan luar biasa, juga seorang kakak perempuan yang tidak akan aku tukar dengan siapapun," Luhan dan Tao terharu dengan apa yang pemuda ini katakan tentang keluarganya. "Aku.. menyukai perempuan, pada awalnya. Ciuman pertamaku.. terjadi saat aku SD, dengan seorang anak perempuan yang sangat aku sukai. Dia sangat cantik._ _Tetapi.. itu hanyalah sebuah permainan untuk kami. Maksudku.. kami sama-sama masih kecil. Kami tidak bertahan lama. Aku sadar aku menyukai sesama jenis ketika aku SMA. Aku pindah ke Canada pada usia 15 tahun dan melanjutkan sekolahku di sana sejak itu. Aku memiliki pacar, perempuan, di sini dan di sana, tetapi.. Aku tidak tahu yah,aku merasa itu.. tidak.. tidak benar saja pacaran dengan seorang perempuan."_

"_Wow, pacar di sini dan di sana? Kau benar-benar seorang player ya?" ledek Tao. Alih-alih marah, pemuda di saluran seberang itu tertawa dengan suaranya yang berat. Suara pria itu lebih dari indah dan membuat Luhan merinding ketika mendengarnya. Rendah, serak dan seksi. Luhan terus membayangkan bagaimana rupa pemilik suara ini._

"_Tidak! Aku bukan player!" dia membela dirinya. "Aku selalu berpacaran dengan 1 wanita, tetapi.. aku hanya tidak pernah sendiri terlalu lama," katanya, mengundang tawa dari Tao dan Luhan. "Suatu hari, ketika aku kembali ke Beijing untuk berlibur, teman dari seorang sahabatku yang menjemputku di bandara. Well.. bisa dikatakan aku mengalami apa yang disebut dengan naksir pada pandangan pertam—"_

"_Aku pikir orang-orang menyebutnya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Luhan memotong si penelepon, berpikir kalau orang itu salah bicara._

_Luhan merinding lagi ketika si penelepon terkekeh dan melanjutkan, "Tidak. Aku belum pernah menjalani sebuah hubungan yang cukup layak dikatakan sebagai hubungan yang berdasarkan cinta."_

"_A~h," kedua sahabat itu mengangguk mendengarnya._

"_Dia adalah teman dari sahabatku, dan.. terasa sangat aneh pada mulanya, memiliki ketertarikan pada teman sejenis. Aku tumbuh di keluarga yang melarang hal-hal semacam ini, jadi.. cukup sulit bagi diriku sendiri menerima kalau aku.. mm.," si penelepon terdengar ragu, jadi Luhan membantunya dengan mengatakan, "Tidak normal?"_

_Luhan langsung menyesali kata-katanya ketika si penelepon mengatakan dengan tegas, "Tidak. Bukan tidak normal. Berbeda. Hanya berbeda. Normal.. adalah kata yang sangat.. berbahaya. Normal, mengandung.. banyak pengertian dan.. orang-orang biasanya mengintepretasikan 'normal' sesuai dengan orientasi mereka masing-masing. Kau harus.. melihat kedua sisi koin untuk benar-benar mengerti maksud kata normal. Untuk kami.. para gay, menyukai.. mencintai sesama jenis itu normal, di mana kalian yang 'normal' menganggap itu tidak normal."_

_Perkataannya menyambar kedua sahabat itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Penjelasan pemuda itu sangat sederhana, tetapi membuka pikiran Luhan, dan juga Tao, tentang seksualitas._

"_.. Jadi.. pada akhirnya aku menerima kenyataan kalau aku tertarik pada pria. Aku mencintai wanita dan aku mengagumi mereka, tetapi perasaan itu tidak akan lebih dari rasa hormat dan.. rasa cinta kepada seorang kakak, atau adik."_

Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya setelah mendengarkan cerita itu. Cinta atau bukan, Luhan masih ragu karena dia juga belum pernah merasakan itu sebelumnya, dan ini hanyalah sebuah panggilan telepon. Luhan hanya mendengar suaranya. Tetapi yang jelas Luhan sangat tertarik pada pria ini. tidak secara seksual (mungkin sedikit, mengingat suaranya yang sangat seksi dan menggetarkan hatinya) tetapi secara romantis mungkin, dia sangat terpesona. Di akhir percakapan, ketika panggilan tersebut sudah tidak disiarkan on-air dan Tao sedang mengucapkan terimakasih dan salam perpisahan, Luhan membisikkan permintaannya pada Tao. Luhan meminta bantuan Tao untuk mendapatkan nomor teleponnya. Pemuda itu menolak, memberikan nomor PO Box sebagai gantinya. Dia mengakui kalau dia adalah seseorang yang suka menulis dan memilih surat sebagai sarana komunikasinya dengan orang-orang.

Jadi di sinilah Luhan sekarang, di hadapan lokernya yang dia buka 6 bulan yang lalu demi sahabat penanya ini, kebingungan membaca surat terpendek yang pernah dia terima dari pria romantis yang juga konyol yang menggunakan nama Laxy Galaxy sebagai panggilannya. Laxy Galaxy? Serius?


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Author :** deeralpaca

**Pairing :** Krishan, minor GTOP

**Disclaimer :** They own each other. I only own this story.

**Rating :** PG? Some bad words, but safe. You can read this fic with your grandma together ^^

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang tertinggal di dalam amplop coklat besar tersebut, dan tertawa ketika melihat apa yang ada di atas kertas tersebut. Sebuah foto. Foto wajah sahabat penanya. Well, seharusnya itu foto wajah Laxy, hanya saja di atas foto ini digambar banyak sekali hiasan.

"Dan bagaimana aku bisa mengenalimu, babo?" Luhan menggumamkan pertanyaan itu seraya tertawa. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia kenali sebagai bagian dari wajah manusia adalah alisnya. Alis yang sangat tebal dan indah.

Banyak orang memiliki alis tebal, pikir Luhan. Pemuda ini menghela nafasnya, senyum masih terkulum di bibirnya. Setelah memasukkan kembali foto dan kertas surat Laxy ke dalam amplopnya, Luhan sekali lagi memeriksa kotak suratnya dan mengambil amplop-amplop yang masih tertinggal di dalam. Membuka sebuah PO Box membawa keuntungan bagi Luhan. PO Box ini mempermudah komunikasinya dengan pelanggan dan rekan-rekan kerjanya di seluruh China, bahkan dunia, yang tidak memiliki akses internet.

Ketika sedang membaca surat dari salah seorang sahabatnya yang sedang melaksanakan wajib militer, tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya pada Luhan, "Mendapatkan apa yang telah kau tunggu selama bertahun-tahun, boy?"

Luhan berbalik dan melihat seorang laki-laki tua yang tengah memasukkan surat-surat ke dalam tasnya tersenyum meledek padanya.

"Paman.. " Luhan memberikan sebuah bungkukan hormat pada pak pos yang sudah dikenalnya sejak dia rajin datang ke kantor pos ini. Liu Wei, adalah satu-satunya tukang pos yang masih bekerja di kantor pos daerah ini. Dia sudah bekerja di sini selama 52 tahun, dan tidak ada niat berhenti. Istrinya meninggal dunia beberapa tahun yang lalu dan anak perempuan satu-satunya ikut dengan suaminya tinggal di Jepang. Anak Liu Wei telah meminta ayahnya untuk berhenti bekerja dan tinggal bersamanya di Jepang, tetapi Liu Wei menolak dengan alasan kalau dia pergi, maka kantor pos ini sudah pasti akan ditutup. Kalau kantor pos ini ditutup, banyak orang di area itu yang tidak memiliki telepon atau internet, tidak akan bisa berhubungan dengan keluarga atau temannya.

Luhan mengagumi kemuliaan hati Liu Wei dan sejak saat itu dia dan Liu Wei menjadi teman baik. Liu Wei menganggap Luhan seperti anak yang tidak pernah dia miliki sementara Luhan menghormati Liu Wei seperti ayahnya sendiri. Seringkali Luhan datang ke kantor pos ketika dia sedang ada waktu luang. Bukan untuk mengambil surat, tetapi hanya untuk makan bersama atau mengobrol dengan Liu Wei, bahkan kadang Luhan menemani Liu Wei mengantar surat.

"Kau banyak tersenyum hari ini, tidak seperti beberapa hari kemarin."

"Aku.. uh.." Luhan kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab Liu Wei. Pemuda ini menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dari tukang pos itu.

Liu Wei tertawa, kemudian menepuk punggung pemuda berambut merah itu. "Apakah dia tampan?" Liu Wei berusaha mengintip foto di dalam amplop yang dipeluk Luhan,

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, Paman!" Luhan merengek dan mengeluarkan foto itu lagi untuk ditunjukkan pada Liu Wei. "Dia menggambari seluruh mukanya. Ck, apa gunanya mengirim foto kalau fotonya penuh dengan gambar begini? Aku tidak bisa mengenalinya, sama saja!"

Pria tua itu tertawa ketika dia mengambil foto dari tangan Luhan dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Oh Liu Wei memang sudah tua, tetapi justru karena itu dia sangat berpengalaman dan bisa membaca kepribadian seseorang hanya dari wajahnya, bahkan di foto. Dan jika Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah yang ada di balik coretan-coretan itu, Liu Wei bisa. Liu Wei kembali tersenyum dan mengembalikan kertas yang dia pegang pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Dia adalah orang yang baik, Luhan."

"Eh?"

"Sahabat penamu ini. Dia orang yang sangat baik dan santun. Kalian akan menghadapi banyak sekali rintangan untuk bersatu, tetapi aku bisa melihat kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama," Liu Wei berkata dengan nada yang serius.

"P-Paman, aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan si.. si Laxy ini," mendengar panggilan Luhan untuk sahabatnya, Liu Wei tertawa. Ketika Luhan pertama kali bercerita padanya tentang sahabat penanya ini, yang pertama kali dikomentari Liu Wei adalah nickname-nya yang lucu.

Luhan tidak tertawa bersama Liu Wei. Dia malah bingung bagaimana Liu Wei bisa berpikir seperti itu. Lu dan si Laxy ini baru mengenal satu sama lain selama enam bulan, hanya melalui beberapa lembar kertas dan tulisan, dan mereka bahkan tidak pernah bertatap muka! _Rintangan untuk bersatu? Ditakdirkan bersama?_ Luhan menggeleng. Apa yang membuat Liu Wei berpikir mereka ditakdirkan bersama?

"Kau akan segera tahu jawabannya, Luhan. Aku yakin itu," mengembalikan foto tersebut pada Luhan yang masih tampak bingung. "Banyak pekerjaan menungguku, Luhan-ah. Good luck menebak wajah tampan itu."

Luhan tertawa mendengar ini, kemudian memberikan hormatnya lagi pada pria tua itu, "Aku juga harus pergi. Hari ini sepupuku bertunangan."

"Oh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu sampaikan ucapan selamatku pada sepupumu. Aku harap keberuntungannya dalam asmara menular," Liu Wei menepuk Luhan yang memberikannya ekspresi lucu sambil berseru "whaaaaaa~t?", lalu keluar untuk melakukan pekerjaannya mengantar surat hari itu.

Luhan memperhatikan pria tua sahabatnya itu naik ke sepedanya dan melambai padanya, dan dia tidak menahan senyumnya mengingat pembicaraannya dengannya. Luhan tidak sabar menunggu Minggu datang.

**Replies:**

** sayakanoicinoe : siap! Thanks for reading and reviewing **

** hanhyewon357 : hahaha yeay! Belum, mereka Cuma bertukar surat selama ini. Sip, makasih udah baca n review ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Author :** deeralpaca

**Pairing :** Krishan, minor GTOP

**Disclaimer :** They own each other. I only own this story.

**Rating :** PG? Some bad words, but safe. You can read this fic with your grandma together ^^

_Dear Laxy.,_

_I would love to meet you. Hari Sabtu aku harus bekerja, bagaimana kalau Minggu? Kita bisa bertemu di taman dekat apartemenku. Tamannya sangat indah dan sepi, aku seringkali ke situ kalau sedang butuh inspirasi untuk rancangan-rancangan baruku. Oh, dan apakah aku sudah memberitahumu? Aku mengambil kelas musik sejak minggu lalu. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang penulis lagu yang hebat. Mungkin kita bisa bekerja sama suatu hari nanti? Kita bisa berkolaborasi dan membentuk sebuah tim duet. Laxy-Deer. The Galaxy Deer. Keren kan? (_Luhan mentertawai betapa bodohnya tulisannya itu).

_Aku akan memberikanmu nomor teleponku. Aku harap kau yang akan meneleponku. ^_^_

_Tetapi janji ya, janji padaku kita akan tetap saling bersurat walaupun kau memiliki nomor teleponku. Aku tidak akan mau membalas satupun SMSmu, okay? Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari pertemuan kita. Aku harap kau se-excited aku!_

_p.s. nomorku 98921657_

_p.s.s. Aku tidak bisa mengenali wajahmu di foto itu, dasar aneh! Tidak adil! Aku sudah mengirimimu fotoku. Kirimkan aku satu lagi fotomu sebelum kau sampai di Beijing hari Jumat_

_still smarter than you,_

_Deer_

"Tentu saja aku excited untuk bertemu denganmu," Yifan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri setelah membaca surat tersebut. Dia terawa ketika membaca p.s.s. surat itu. Ya, sahabat penanya yang misterius ini memang mengiriminya foto, tetapi foto yang dia kirim adalah ketika dia sedang outing bersama teman-teman sekolahnya. Bagaimana Yifan bisa menemukan seorang Deer yang dia tak tahu nama aslinya diantara ratusan anak lain di dalam foto itu?

Yifan ingat hari di mana dia menelepon sebuah stasiun radio yang memang sering dia dengarkan. Saat itu topik yang diangkat oleh si DJ adalah mengenai gay. Yifan, yang tahu sangat sulit bagi seorang gay untuk mengakui orientasi seksualnya itu pada orang lain, memutuskan untuk menelepon radio tersebut dan ajaibnya, panggilannya tersambung. Dia menceritakan kisah hidupnya sendiri di acara tesebut. Kisah hidupnya sebagai seorang gay. Di akhir percakapan mereka, DJ radio itu meminta nomor teleponnya. Untuk seorang teman, katanya. Tetapi Yifan tidak memberikannya nomor teleponnya. Yifan memberinya nomor PO Box-nya.

Yifan sangat suka menulis. Bahkan walaupun dia adalah seorang mahasiswa yang mengambil jurusan bisnis, Yifan selalu suka menulis. Dia sudah menciptakan beberapa lagu untuk beberapa orang idol yang diproduseri temannya, dan semua lagunya menjadi hits. Beberapa lagu dia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri, karena dia tidak ingin orang lain selain dirinya menyanyikannya, tetapi ketika disarankan oleh sahabatnya untuk mencoba menjadi idol, Yifan tidak mau. Karena Yifan suka menulis, dia memilih untuk melakukan komunikasi dengan menulis juga. Jadi dia ingin 'teman dari DJ' ini menulis padanya. Dan orang itu melakukannya.

Dia memanggil dirinya Little Deer (atau Yifan sering memanggilnya dengan Deer saja), dan setelah beberapa kali berkirim surat, Yifan menyadari kalau mereka memiliki banyak sekali kesamaan, tetapi juga sangat berbeda di berbagai hal. Mereka menyukai banyak hal yang sama seperti fashion, musik dan menulis. Mereka juga sama-sama membenci sport, dan mereka memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Deer adalah orang yang sangat serius, pekerja keras, percaya diri dan sangat perfeksionis, tetapi sisi lain dia juga manja dan sangat suka merengek dan mengeluh. Yifan bisa menebak ini dari tulisan-tulisannya. Yifan sendiri merasa kalau dirinya adalah seorang anak manja karena lahir di keluarga kaya raya dengan orangtua yang selalu memberikan apapun yang dia mau dan butuhkan, juga perhatian mereka padanya, tetapi Yifan merasa dirinya lebih sebagai si jenaka yang konyol. Dia memiliki kepribadian yang santai dan tenang dalam melakukan pekerjaannya, tetapi tetap memastikan semua pekerjaan dilakukan dengan benar. Dia hanya kurang percaya diri jika berada di lingkungan yang tidak familiar dengannya. Bertukar tulisan dengan Deer seperti bermain puzzle. Yifan menaruh sebuah puzzle di papan, dan Deer, siapapun dia sebenarnya, melengkapinya dengan balasan-balasannya, meskipun bentuk kedua puzzle itu tidak sama. Yifan dengan cepat merasa cocok dengan Deer, dan hampir bisa dikatakan dia telah jatuh cinta padanya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya ragu akan perasaannya adalah kenyataan bahwa Yifan belum pernah bertemu dengan Deer. Setelah hampir 6 bulan mereka saling mengirim surat, puisi, pengalaman hidup, dan apapun yang bisa dia tulis, Yifan memberanikan diri mengajak Deer bertemu. Dan jawaban positif Drahon membuatnya tersenyum. Perutnya bergejolak dengan banyak kupu-kupu setiap memikirkan pertemuan mereka.

Yifan terkekeh, menyadari dirinya bertingkah seperti orang bodoh yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel flipnya dari kantung jaket, lalu mengetik nomor Deer dan menyimpannya. Ponselnya bergetar tepat sebelum Yifan menutupnya.

Jiyong Kwon calling.

"Yeah Hyung?" jawabnya.

"YIFANWHERETHEHELLAREYOU?" Jiyong berseru dalam satu napas sampai-sampai Yifan harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya untuk menyelamatkan pendengarannya dari suara Jiyong yang melengking. "Apa-apaan kau? Kau tidak mengangkat panggilan-panggilanku! Kau seharusnya ada di sini 2 jam yang lalu! DIMANA. KAU?"

Tawa berat Yifan yang santai menjawab kepanikan Jiyong. "Hyung, tenang saja. 10 menit lagi aku sampai di rumahmu."

"Tapi kau seharusnya ada di sini lebih awal! Pestanya sudah mulai. Aku sudah memakai cincinku, semua tamu sudah datang! Semuanya menantikanmu! Aku terlanjur mengatakan pada mereka kalau lagumu LUAR BIASA INDAH dan mereka pasti menyukai lagumu yang AMAZING ini!"

Yifan tertawa lagi dengan suara khasnya. Suara yang pernah membuat Jiyong jatuh cinta dulu. "Hyung, bukan aku yang terus menerus pamer pada orang-orang tentang 'lagu LUAR BIASA yang akan dinyanyikan sahabatku pada hari pernikahanku'," Yifan menginjak pedal gas melihat lampu di hadapannya berubah hijau. "Jadi kenapa tidak kau temani saja tamu-tamumu itu sementara aku melanjutkan menyupir dengan aman tanpa telepon di tanganku. Kau bisa membuatku kec—"

"YIFANNIE!" omongannya terputus terputus teriakan Jiyong. "Kalau kau tidak ada di sini dalam 5 menit aku akan memotong-motong Youngwoon sampai dia menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil!"

Yifan bisa mendengar kedua sahabatnya, Jiyong dan Youngwoon, bertengkar dan Youngwoon meneriakan sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti "Fan! Aku bertemu seorang pemuda seksi yang akan sangat cocok untukmu!" dan Ji membalasnya dengan "Shut up you ass! Fannie sedang berbicara denganku!", yang membuat Yifan memutus panggilan itu dan menutup ponselnya. Dia tahu dia akan habis dimarahi Jiyong karena memutus panggilan itu, tetapi dia benar-benar harus berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan di hadapannya sekarang ini. Deer sudah cukup mengalihkan pikirannya beberapa hari belakangan. Yifan sedang dalam perjalanan dari Tianjin untuk menginspeksi salah satu anak perusahaan ayahnya. Dia meninggalkan Tianjin pagi-pagi sekali menuju Beijing yang membutuhkan 5 jam perjalanan dengan mobil. Dia sudah sampai di Beijing 2 jam yang lalu sebenarnya, tetapi dia menggunakan waktunya untuk mencari hadiah pertunangan untuk Jiyong dan Seunghyun.

Yifan, Jiyong, Youngwoon dan Seunghyun adalah sahabat baik. Yifan bertemu Youngwoon pertama kali ketika mereka bersekolah di SMA yang sama di London, Youngwoon lebih senior dua tingkat tapi dia sangat supel dan cocok dengan Yifan. Youngwoon adalah salah satu dari banyak warga asli Korea Selatan yang sudah beberapa generasi tinggal di China. Keduanya lalu melanjutkan kuliah di kampus yang sama. Suatu hari, ketika Yifan sedang pulang ke Beijing untuk berlibur, Youngwoon yang sudah lebih dulu sampai menjemputnya di bandara bersama teman-temannya, Jiyong dan Seunghyun. Keduanya adalah sahabat Youngwoon dari kecil. Jiyong adalah teman dari sahabatnya yang telah membuatnya naksir, seperti yang dia ceritakan di radio. Mereka berempat kuliah di universitas yang sama ternyata di London, hanya berbeda jurusan saja. Setelah mengetahui mereka kuliah di tempat yang sama, mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Mereka kemudian dikenal sebagai F4 di kampus mereka, sama seperti di sebuah drama televisi di mana sebuah sekolah dikuasai oleh 4 orang sahabat tokoh utamanya yang semuanya kaya dan terkenal. Well, mereka berempat memang terkenal, tetapi yang kaya sejak kecil hanyalah Yifan. Mereka akhirnya benar-benar menjadi F4 ketika mereka semua sudah lulus dan menghasilkan uang mereka sendiri dengan usahanya masing-masing; Youngwoon adalah seorang idol terkenal yang banyak bermain drama dan pada akhirnya berhasil mencapai mimpinya menjadi seorang pemain film terkenal (bukan tanpa alasan dia mengambil jurusan akting ketika kuliah), Jiyong menjadi pemilik restoran makanan Korea yang sangat terkenal dan sudah memiliki banyak cabang di China, Korea dan Jepang, Seunghyun membangun perusahaan manajemennya sendiri yang sudah banyak memproduseri penyanyi dan aktor/aktris berkualitas tinggi, sementara Yifan sendiri mewarisi banyak bisnis keluarganya, salah satunya adalah wedding organizer yang disewa Jiyong untuk mengelola pernikahannya. Dulu Yifan dan Jiyong sempat berkencan selama beberapa tahun, tetapi kemudian mereka menyadari kalau ending yang romantis bukanlah takdir mereka. mereka berpisah namun tetap menjadi yang paling dekat dari berempat. Ketika Seunghyun akhirnya melamar Jiyong, Yifan tahu itu adalah happy ending yang sudah seharusnya untuk Jiyong.

Yifan membuka jendela mobil Porsche-nya ketika dia memasuki kawasan rumah Jiyong dan tersenyum pada penjaganya.

"Selamat pagi, Shang. Apa kabar?" sapanya dengan hangat. Yifan mengenal semua orang yang bekerja di rumah Jiyong, begitu pula mereka mengenal Yifan dengan baik.

Shang membungkuk hormat pada sahabat majikannya itu. "Selamat pagi, Tuan. Sangat senang bertemu Anda setelah sekian lama. Saya baik-baik saja, terimakasih. Tuan Jiyong sangat frustrasi menanti kedatangan Anda."

Yifan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku tahu," keduanya saling tersenyum, mengerti maksud Yifan. Yifan tahu bagaimana tingkah Jiyong ketika dia sedang frustrasi, dan dia sudah bisa membayangkan reaksi sahabatnya itu ketika mereka bertemu. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Shang. Jaga dirimu ya."

Sekali lagi si penjaga itu memberikan hormatnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Yifan yang beranjak masuk ke parkiran luas rumah mewah itu.

**a/n**

**double updates! ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author :** deeralpaca

**Pairing :** Krishan, minor GTOP

**Disclaimer :** They own each other. I only own this story.

**Rating :** PG? Some bad words, but safe. You can read this fic with your grandma together ^^

**4**

"KAU! Kau, brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau menutup teleponmu?"

Jiyong mengamuk. Begitu melihat Yifan masuk, Ji berlari menghampirinya dan berhenti di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobilnya ini bahkan belum sempat melangkah ketika Jiyong menghampirinya dan mencubit lengannya keras.

"Oooow! Hyung!" serunya kesakitan. Cubitan Jiyong jelas akan meninggalkan lebam di lengannya. "Kenapa kau mencubitku? Aw.. sakit.."

Jiyong tidak memedulikan Yifan yang merajuk dan mengusap lengannya yang baru disiksa Jiyong. "Satu! Kau terlambat 2 jam! Dua! Kau menutup teleponku! Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara! Tiga! Tiga.. kau.. kau itu.. Yifan!" teriakan Jiyong semakin keras ketika dia menyadari Yifan masih sibuk mengusap lengannya yang sudah berubah merah dan tidal memperhatikannya. "Yifan, kau tidak mendengarkan!"

Jiyong mencubit Yifan lagi di lengan satunya. Lagi-lagi Yifan berteriak kesakitan. "Ji! Ouch! Aku kan janji bernyanyi di pesta pernikahanmu! Bukan di pesta pertunanganmu!"

"Yifan! Kau sangat..! Ugh!" Jiyong tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dia merasa dirinya hampir menangis karena cueknya Yifan. Mendengar suara Ji yang bergetar, Yifan akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan meraih lengan Jiyong, mengelus-elusnya lembut.

"Ji Hyung?" Jiyong tidak pernah memaksa Yifan memanggilnya dengan sapaan hormat, dan ketika mereka masih berpacaran, sangat aneh bagi Yifan memanggil kekasihnya dengan embel-embel Hyung. Tetapi sekarang Yifan ingin merubah itu. Dia harus menghormati Jiyong sebagai sahabat yang berusia lebih tua darinya, dan memanggilnya dengan Hyung, yang berarti gege dalam bahasa Korea, adalah langkah pertamanya.

Jiyong tidak menjawabnya. Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, Ji akhirnya menghela nafas. "Aku.. sangat khawatir, Fan," akunya. Airmatanya sudah memaksa keluar, tetapi Jiyong berusaha menahannya karena dia tahu dirinya berlebihan. Jiyong tahu Yifan tidak suka dirinya ketika sedang berlebihan begini. Bukannya Yifan tidak suka tingkahnya yang seperti itu, tetapi Yifan bingung bagaimana harus menghadapinya. Yifan tidak tahu cara menenangkan Hyungnya itu kalau sudah berlebihan, dan ini biasanya membuat Yifan gugup. Tetapi Jiyong tidak sanggup menahannya kali ini. "Ini bukan tentang lagunya, atau tentang para tamu. Aku tidak.. aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua," Ji mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Yifan merasa sesuatu yang hangat menetes ke tangannya, tangannya yang tengah menggenggam tangan Jiyong.

"Aku khawatir padamu. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah hati-hati menyetir, dan kau tidak pernah menyetir jauh tanpa ditemani Seunghyun atau Youngwoon atau aku. Bagaimana kalau kau dirampok? Bagaimana kalau kecelakaan seperti dulu terjadi lagi? Bagaimana kalau, oh, kau tidak tahu berapa banyak 'bagaimana kalau' yang aku pikirkan, Fan. Kau samasekali tidak tahu. Ingat terakhir kali kau menyetir sendiri? Ingat kecelakaan itu? Aku tidak bisa.. kau tidak bisa melakukan ini.. aku.."

Jiyong tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dia benar-benar menangis tersedu. Yifan yang mulai panik menarik Jiyong ke dalam pelukannya dan dengan lembut mengelus punggung pemuda itu. Memang, Jiyong pantas bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu. Yifan memang pernah kecelakaan sebelumnya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Yifan yang harus keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis, menyetir sendiri tanpa salah satu sahabatnya. Dia terluka cukup parah dan tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir sebulan dengan hidung retak dan tangan yang patah. Bayangan Yifan terbaring lemah di ICU, tanpa tahu apakah dia akan bangun atau tidak sadarkan diri selamanya itulah yang menghantui Jiyong selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Hey, Ji.. Jangan menangis, aku mohon. Aku baik-baik saja, kan?" Yifan berbisik di telinga Ji, berusaha menenangkannya sebelum ada tamu yang keluar dan melihat Jiyong seperti ini. Yifan melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan memaksa Ji mendongak melihatnya dengan satu jari di bawah dagu pemuda yang lebih tua itu dan mengangkatnya lembut. "Lihat kan? Aku baik baik saja. Aku di sini."

Jiyong tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Yifan. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang tadinya lemas di samping tubuhnya untuk menyentuh wajah Yifan, memastikan pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu benar-benar baik-baik saja. "Maafkan aku. Aku berlebihan. Aku hanya.. Aku takut."

Yifan tersenyum dan menghapus airmata pemuda cantik itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Ini adalah pesta pertunanganmu. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, seperti baru kehilangan anak anjingmu saja," Yifan berusaha melawak, tetapi tahu dia gagal karena Jiyong hanya menatap Yifan dalam-dalam dengan mata besarnya yang indah, samasekali tidak tersenyum. Akhirnya Yifan menghela nafas dan berkata jujur, "Maaf aku tidak mengangkat panggilanmu. Aku sedang menyetir. Kau tahu aku sangat mudah tersesat. Kalau aku tidak berkonsentrasi, ak—"

Sekarang Jiyong yang tersenyum medengar penjelasan Yifan. Dia menghapus airmatanya, sedikit malu dia harus menangis di depan Yifan. Sudah sering sekali dia melakukannya. Seharusnya dia tahu, Yifan memang mudah sekali tersesat, dan entah kenapa dia tidak pernah mau menggunakan GPS di satupun mobilnya. Itulah kenapa dia harus pergi dengan paling tidak satu orang menemaninya, dan orang itu harus tahu jalan. "Tidak apa-apa, Yifan. Aku tahu aku yang berleb—OH MY GOD! Apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu, Yifan-ah?"

Jiyong menjambak rambut Yifan, membuatnya mengernyit kesakitan. Ji tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Dia tidak percaya dia tidak memperhatikannya. Apakah dia begitu khawatir pada sahabatnya itu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau rambut Yifan sekarang...

"PIRANG?" Jiyong nyaris berteriak, tidak menghiraukan rengek kesakitan Yifan ketika beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut saat Jiyong menarik tangannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Oke, aku tahu kau eksentrik, tetapi.. p-pirang?"

Yifan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kesakitan dijambak Jiyong dengan cemberut. "Memangnya kenapa dengan pirang?" katanya merajuk. Yifan sadar dia memang yang paling tidak fashionable di antara keempat sahabat itu. Sebelum rambut warna ini, memang warna rambutnya selalu hitam atau coklat dengan model yang membosankan. Dia masih merengek dan Ji masih sibuk memprotes warna rambut sahabatnya itu ketika Youngwoon dan Seunghyun keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Hyung!" Yifan tampak lega kedua temannya yang lain itu keluar di saat yang tepat. Dia beranjak memeluk keduanya, meninggalkan Jiyong yang masih sibuk berbicara. Jiyong mengangkat alisnya melihat Yifan berjalan begitu saja melewatinya dan berbalik melihat ketiga orang yang sedang berpelukan itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya! Wu Yifan!"

Yifan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ji dan kembali memeluk Youngwoon sekilas. Sebagai ahli waris salah satu businessman paling sukses di China, Yifan sibuk berkeliling di negaranya, juga Korea Selatan dan Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahnya sampai dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia sangat merindukan mereka.

"Yah, sudahlah, Ji," Seunghyun terkekeh ketika Yifan beranjak bersembunyi di belakangnya, menghindari tatapan kesal Jiyong. "Yifan baru saja sampai. Aku dan Youngwoon keluar karena khawatir, kalian lama sekali tidak masuk-masuk."

"Ji Hyung memarahiku karena aku mengubah gaya rambutku," Yifan mengadu ketika Seunghyun menoleh padanya meminta jawaban.

"Warna rambut, maksudmu!" walaupun Yifan mengerucutkan bibirnya selucu mungkin karena merajuk, Ji tidak terpengaruh. "Aigoo, Yifan, kau adalah CEO beberapa perusaahan besar di China! Bagaimana mungkin kau.. dengan rambut seperti itu.. Harusnya Youngwoon yang—"

"Yah! Kenapa aku? Kenapa selalu aku?" Youngwoon memukul lengan Jiyong dengan jenaka dan membuat Seunghyun tertawa. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Yifan dan keduanya memperhatikan dua sahabat mereka yang lain itu bertengkar. Mereka merindukan ini. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berkumpul berempat seperti ini.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, keempatnya sudah masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu. Jiyong membeli rumah ini untuk kedua orangtua dan kakak-kakaknya sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Jiyong sendiri tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah bersama Seunghyun di tengah kota Beijing, dekat gedung perusahaan Seunghyun dan restorannya yang terbesar berada. Walaupun Jiyong tidak menginginkan perayaan yang terlalu mewah untuk pernikahannya dengan Seunghyun, keluarganya memaksanya. Orangtuanya ingin perayaan pernikahan putra mereka satu-satunya ini dirayakan besar-besaran.

Yifan berdiri di dekat pintu balkon rumah itu bersama Youngwoon sementara Jiyong dan Seunghyun sedang berkeliling mendatangi tamu-tamu mereka. Yifan memainkan gelas berisi wine yang dia pegang, bersandar pada bingkai pintu di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Youngwoon sadar kalau Yifan sedang memperhatikan pasangan yang berbahagia itu dengan intens. Dia tahu sejarah Yifan dan Jiyong. Dia juga tahu betapa dalamnya perasaan yang Yifan miliki untuk sahabat mereka itu. Jiyong adalah pria pertama yang berhasil membuat Yifan, si pemuda konyol yang ceroboh yang Youngwoon tahu tidak pernah menghabiskan seharipun waktunya tanpa kekasih (perempuan) ketika kuliah, kalau tidak jatuh cinta, paling tidak hampir jatuh cinta. Jiyong adalah pria pertama yang membuat Yifan mengaku pada Youngwoon kalau dia suka sesama jenis, dan Jiyong adalah pria pertama dan satu-satunya yang pernah Yifan kencani. Mereka memang berpisah baik-baik, atas permintaan Yifan, tetapi walaupun begitu Youngwoon tahu melihat mantanmu menikah bukanlah sesuatu yang gampang. Meskipun yang dinikahinya adalah sahabatmu sendiri.

"Huh?"

Yifan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dia mendengar apa yang Youngwoon katakan, tetapi seringkali mulutnya bereaksi lebih cepat dari otaknya. Dia menghabiskan wine yang ada di tangannya, mempertimbangkan apakan dia harus meminta satu gelas lagi.

"Aku bertanya, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Dengan semua.. pernikahan ini?"

"Aku tidak mencintainya seperti itu lagi, Hyung," jawab Yifan jujur. Dia tahu apa yang Youngwoon akan katakan dan dia tidak menyukainya. Berapa kali dia harus meyakinkan Youngwoon kalau dia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan itu lagi? Kalau dia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan itu lagi pada Jiyong. "Dan yang dia nikahi adalah Seunghyun Hyung. Aku tidak melihat kenapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja."

Youngwoon tidak menjawab. Temannya ini benar. Youngwoon bisa melihat di matanya kalau dia masih mencintai Jiyong, hanya saja dengan cinta yang berbeda. Apa yang membuat Youngwoon tidak yakin kalau Yifan benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Ji adalah karena sejak mereka berpisah, Yifan selalu mengencani sekurang-kurangnya 3 pemuda dalam sebulan. Yang benar saja? Maknae di F4 itu bersikeras dia hanya berusaha mencari orang yang tepat, tetapi.. 3 pria dalam sebulan? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu orang yang tepat dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Youngwoon membutuhkan waktu 3 tahun penuh untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perasaannya untuk kekasihnya sekarang, Victoria, bukan hanya sekedar kagum atau nafsu belaka, tapi benar-benar cinta. Jadi bagaimana Yifan bisa tahu siapa Mr. Right-nya kalau hubungannya selalu berakhir sebelum seminggu?

"Nah, orang itu.. tidak mungkin dia baik-baik saja," Yifan tiba-tiba berkata membuat Youngwoon bangun dari lamunannya. Dia bahkan tidak sempat meminta Yifan mengulangi perkataannya karena pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang tampaknya baru saja terjatuh terduduk di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang.

Walaupun orang berpostur kecil itu ada di tengah kerumunan banyak orang, Yifan berhasil mendekatinya. Yifan adalah yang pertama menyadari dia jatuh. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan bantuannya.

Dan ketika orang itu mengangkat wajahnya mendengar pertanyaan Yifan, hanya satu kata yang muncul di kepala Yifan. Cinta.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author :** deeralpaca

**Pairing :** Krishan, minor GTOP

**Disclaimer :** They own each other. I only own this story.

**Rating :** PG? Some bad words, but safe. You can read this fic with your grandma together ^^

**5**

"Iya, iya, aku turun."

Luhan berkata kesal menjawab Seunghyun di telepon. Seunghyun adalah sepupu Luhan dari pihak ibunya. Bibinya yang merupakan adik dari ibu Luhan menikah dengan seorang pria berdarah Korea, dan mereka memiliki dua orang anak. Seunghyun bisa sangat mengesalkan kadang-kadang. Sepupunya itu tahu Luhan tidak suka keramaian, kecuali ketika mereka sedang clubbing, dan Seunghyun sudah mengizinkannya untuk tetap di dalam kamar tamu rumah Jiyong tempatnya menginap malam ini. Luhan sedang menonton sebuah acara kompetisi fashion di TV ketika Seunghyun menelepon ponselnya dan memintanya untuk turun. Katanya dia ingin Luhan bertemu dengan konseptor pesta pernikahan mereka, agar Luhan dapat menyesuaikan rancangan kostum pernikahan itu dengan konsep dekorasinya. Luhan berdiri dengan malas, melirik cermin di pojok kamar itu sekilas, memastikan penampilannya layak untuk acara di bawah. Dia tersenyum melihat bayangannya, puas dengan penampilannya. Luhan memotong rambutnya tadi sore. Jika sebelumnya rambutnya berwarna jingga kemerahan, sekarang rambut Luhan berwarna cokelat madu. Dia ingin tampil beda, jadi dia meminta penata rambutnya untuk memotong pendek rambutnya sehingga rambutnya bisa di-spike. Dia tampak oke meskipun hanya menggunakan t-shirt v-neck berpotongan rendah dengan oouter semi-jas hitam dan sepasang celana bahan berwarna biru muda. Dia tampak cukup rapi untuk sebuah pesta pertunangan.

Harus Luhan akui, pestanya sangat meriah. Banyak sekali tamu yang datang, dan Luhan kenal beberapa orang. Luhan dan Seunghyun sangat dekat karena Luhan memang tidak punya sepupu laki-laki lain selain Seunghyun. Dia mengenali beberapa orang teman Hyeyoon, kakak Seunghyun, juga beberapa paman dan bibi Seunghyun dari pihak, tetapi kebanyakan tamu yang hadir malam itu adalah tamu undangan Jiyong. Walaupun Luhan kenal cukup dekat dengan Jiyong karena Seunghyun sudah kenal Jiyong cukup lama, Luhan tidak pernah mengenal satupun teman Jiyong. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal satupun teman Seunghyun setelah SMA.

Luhan sedang berusaha menyeruak di antara sekelompok perempuan—yang dia tahu adalah teman-teman Hyeyoon—yang sedang berusaha flirting dengannya, ketika beberapa orang anak kecil menabraknya. Mereka tidak berhenti untuk melihat bahwa Luhan yang mereka tabrak sekarang jatuh terduduk, dan orang-orang di sekitarnya terlalu sibuk mengobrol untuk menyadari seseorang bertubuh mungil itu ada di lantai di antara mereka. Luhan berusaha berdiri, tetapi langsung kembali terduduk ketika merasakan rasa sakit di bagian tulang ekornya. Sial, pikir Luhan. This is not good. Luhan masih berusaha menahan sakit dan mengangkat tubuhnya ketika sebuah tangan terulur di hadapannya dan sebuah suara bertanya padanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nafas Luhan berhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun bereaksi seperti ini sebelumnya ketika melihat seseorang. Ia bekerja dengan model wanita tercantik dan pria tertampan setiap hari, tetapi tidak ada yang pernah berhasil membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan Luhan merasa kehangatan merayap dari lehernya menuju pipinya. Luhan tahu wajahnya pasti merona. Pemuda di hadapannya ini sangat.. lebih dari indah. Lebih dari tampan. Dia pasti lebih tinggi dari 180 cm. Tulang rahangnya sangat tegas, bibir unik yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya akan seekor burung—burung yang sangat tampan tentunya—hidung yang bentuknya aneh tapi lucu, tulang pipi yang tinggi, alis yang tebal dan naik di ujungnya (di mana aku pernah lihat alis ini sebelumnya ya? Luhan berusaha mengingat) dan sepasang mata yang tidak bisa dijelaskan keindahannya. Mata terindah yang pernah Luhan lihat seumur hidupnya. Tatapannya tajam dengan aksen smokey, bahkan rambut pirang pucat orang itu tidak bisa mengalahkan keindahan matanya. Luhan terpaku, masih menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang tampak bingung dengan reaksi Luhan, sampai seeorang merusak momen itu dengan berdehem keras.

"Jadi.. kalian sudah bertemu?" Luhan tersadar mendengar suara baritone Seunghyun. Dengan segera dia menguasai dirinya dan menerima uluran tangan si pemuda berambut pirang itu, yang langsung membantunya berdiri. Tidak ada percikan-percikan ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan, padahal Luhan sudah mengantisipasinya, tetapi Luhan menyukai bagaimana tangan pemuda yang besar dan hangat itu terasa pas menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Uhm.. terimakasih, _I guess_?" Luhan akhirnya bersuara. Luhan berpura-pura membersihkan bajunya, hanya sebagai alasan agar dia tidak harus melihat kerumunan orang yang sekarang memperhatikan dia dan pemuda yang baru saja menolongnya. Seunghyun mengerti sepupunya ini gugup. Setelah Seunghyun meyakinkan semuanya kalau Luhan baik-baik saja, mereka kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Jadi~, Yifan-ah, ini adalah perancang pakaian pernikahan kami nanti, Luhan," Jiyong memperkenalkan kedua orang itu. Kelimanya (termasuk Youngwoon dan Seunghyun) sudah duduk melingkari salah satu meja yang tersedia dengan ketiga sahabat di hadapan Jiyong dan Luhan sibuk menikmati kue-kue yang tersedia. Jiyong adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dikatakan 'normal' diantara ketiga sahabatnya kalau menyangkut makan. Paling tidak di hadapan orang lain. Luhan memperhatikan orang yang diperkenalkan Jiyong sebagai Yifan. Dia yakin pernah melihat Yifan sebelumnya, bibir dan alisnya sangat familiar di ingatan Luhan, tetapi Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya. "Dan Luhan adalah sepupu Hyunn—yah! Wu Yifan!"

Yifan nyaris tersedak kue yang baru saja dia masukkan ke mulutnya karena Jiyong memukul keras punggungnya.

"Hyu~ng!"

Alis mata Luhan terangkat ketika dia mendengar nada bicara Yifan. Sejak tadi pemuda berambut pirang ini menunjukkan sikap yang sangat keren dan bersahaja, tetapi nada merengek yang baru saja dia dengar.. sangat tidak cocok dengan penampilannya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan aku! Aku sedang memperkenalkan Luhan padamu, tunjukkan sedikit hormatmu padanya, kau!"

Mendengar omelan Jiyong, Yifan malah tertawa. Efek tawa Yifan langsung terasa. Seperti obat yang membuat Luhan ketergantungan. Luhan ingin terus menerus mendengar suara tawanya itu. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa seperti ini.

Yifan menaruh kuenya yang baru setengah ia makan, lalu mengangkat tangannya ke pelipisnya, melakukan posisi hormat pada Luhan—yang melihatnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Aku memberikan hormatku," Yifan menurunkan tangannya dan ikut tertawa bersama Seunghyun dan Youngwoon yang menganggap apa yang dia lakukan itu lucu. Jiyong tidak berpendapat demikian. Luhan tadinya mau ikut tertawa, tetapi mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat wajah kesal Jiyong.

"Tidak lucu, Yifan," Jiyong terdengar marah.

"Menurutku sih lucu, Hyung. Lihat, Luhan saja menganggapnya lucu," pemuda berambut pirang itu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan. Luhan tidak menyadari kalau dia ternyata nyengir seperti orang idiot, segera dia meluruskan ekspresinya. Jiyong tampak tidak senang mendengar perkataan Yifan dan langsung cemberut. Seunghyun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi tunangannya ini tertawa dan memukul lengan Yifan pelan, menyuruhnya berhenti meledek Jiyong.

"Aku tidak meledeknya, Hyung! Aku melakukan apa yang dia minta, menunjukkan hormatku pada Luhan. Hey, aku bahkan mengingat namanya!"

Jiyong tidak bereaksi mendengar perkataan Yifan, tetapi Seunghyun dan Youngwoon tertawa. Luhan, melihat Jiyong yang sangat serius ngambek pada Yifan, akhirnya tidak kuat menahan tawanya. Begitu Luhan tertawa, tawa Yifan menghilang. Dia terhipnotis suara Luhan. Suaranya begitu indah dan terdengar surgawi. Yifan selalu beranggapan Jiyong memiliki suara paling indah di seluruh jagat raya ini saat bernyanyi, tetapi pemuda ini, pemuda mungil di hadapannya ini, hanya dengan tertawa telak mengalahkan keindahan suara Jiyong.

"—Fan-ah!" Yifan terlonjak dari kursinya ketika Youngwoon meneriakkan namanya tepat di depan telinganya. Dia langsung memukul Youngwoon dengan muka merajuk, dan Youngwoon hanya tertawa melihatnya. "Kau kenapa? Masih sadar?"

"Ya, aku masih di sini dan masih sadar, terimakasih," Yifan berkata sok serius. Dia memutuskan untuk menyudahi lelucon-leluconnya dan memulai pembicaraan yang lebih serius dengan Luhan. Luhan tampak sedikit terkeut ketika Yifan menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah serius, "Jadi.. kau designer busana pernikahan Hyungdeul?"

Setelah si cokelat madu itu mengangguk, Yifan melanjutkan, "Jadi.. kita akan bekerja sama untuk pernikahan minggu depan kan? Bisa aku lihat rancangan untuk baju pengantinnya kan? Aku tahu Jiyong ingin semuanya bertema putih. Apa dia memintamu merancang gaun putih untuknya?"

"Mbuya? Yifan!" semua tertawa ketika Jiyong memukul pelan kepala Yifan mendengar leluconnya.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau korbankan untuk pasangan ini? Apa kau benar-benar siap mendedikasikan kebebasanmu selama seminggu ke depan untuk mendengar keluhan dan rengekan kedua sahabatku? Juga permintaan mereka yang tiada henti untuk pesta perkawinan mereka?" canda Yifan.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yifan. "Well, Tuan Wu Yifan, satu dari dua sahabatmu yang akan menikah ini adalah sepupuku dan aku sudah mengenalnya seumur hidupku. Kalau kau bisa bantu aku menangani sahabatmu yang satunya, aku rasa Mr. Choi bisa kuatasi," Luhan menepuk paha Seunghyun, dan langsung ditepis oleh sepupunya yang lebih tua itu. Jiyong akhirnya tertawa melihat Luhan yang pura-pura sakit hati diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Seunghyun.

Percakapan mereka berlanjut dari situ. Luhan merasa sangat nyaman berbincang dengan Yifan. mereka kebanyakan membicarakan rencana pernikahan Jiyong dan Seunghyun. Kedua calon pengantin itu meminta Yifan untuk menggunakan warna broken white agar lebih mudah kalau Yifan dan timnya ingin menambah-nambah warna nantinya. Seunghyun juga meminta agar Yifan menambah aksen warna ungu dan emas di pestanya nanti agar tampak lebih mewah. Ketika Yifan mengatakan akan lebih mudah baginya merancang konsep dekorasi pernikahan sahabatnya jika dia sudah melihat busana mereka yang Luhan rancang, Luhan langsung menawarkan Yifan untuk melihatnya langsung di butiknya. Mereka berdua setuju untuk bertemu di butik Luhan pada hari Minggu. Seumur hidupnya, Luhan tidak pernah merasa ketertarikan seperti ini pda pria manapun. Dia merasa seperti terhipnotis oleh Yifan; oleh matanya, suaranya, senyumnya, lelucon-leluconnya; Luhan terhipnotis oleh semua yang pria itu lakukan. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Hari terasa begitu cepat berlalu ketika kau menikmatinya. Ini terjadi juga pada kelima orang yang tengah mengobrol seru ini. Tiba-tiba saja hari sudah pagi, dan mereka setuju untuk memberikan pasangan calon pengantin itu waktu beristirahat. Minggu ini akan menjadi minggu yang sangat sibuk untuk mereka. Youngwoon masih harus shooting untuk drama barunya, tetapi dia memaksa Yifan dan kedua calon pengantin itu berjanji untuk terus memberinya update prkembangan rencana pernikahan itu. Dia dan Yifan kemudian pamit, melihat kalau itu sudah jam 4 pagi, sementara Luhan dan Seunghyun menginap di rumah Jiyong. Luhan merasa sedikit sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Yifan, tetapi ketika ingat mereka akan bertemu hari Minggu nanti, Luhan tersenyum lebar. Dia tidak berhenti tersenyum bahkan ketika dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur malam itu untuk tidur. Luhan merasa dia melupakan sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan pada hari Minggu, tetapi biarlah. Pikirannya penuh dengan Yifan, dan sampai tertidur dia masih memikirkan Yifan. Luhan terlelap dengan seuntai senyum di wajah tampannya.


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

"Sial!"

Yifan menjedotkan dahinya ke meja. Dia sedang memegang kalender, baru saja akan menandai kolom hari Minggu dengan janjinya untuk datang ke butik Luhan, ketika dia melihat kalau dia punya janji lain di hari itu_**. 'Meeting Deer'**_. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan janjinya dengan sahabat penanya itu? Dia bahkan belum menelepon Deer, astaga!

Masih dengan rambut basahnya yang belum sempat dikeringkan dengan benar, dan handuk kecil nangkring di atas kepalanya, Yifan mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama yang baru kemarin dia simpan di dalam ponselnya.

"Ah, ini dia. My Deer."

Yifan kemudan memanggil nomor itu. Panggilannya tersambung dan nada sambungnya berbunyi beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya ada yang mengangkat.

"Yoboseyo?"

Suara itu mengingatkan Yifan akan seseorang, namun Yifan tidak bisa ingat siapa, jadi dia melupakannya dan sebelum membalas sapaan orang itu Yifan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Dia tidak ingin lawan bicaranya mengingat suaranya. "Yoboseyo. Ini dengan.. Deer?"

Terdengar suara jeritan tertahan di seberang sambungan, dan Yifan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya mengetahui Deer senang dirinya akhirnya menelepon. Dia memang sangat imut. "Yeah," terdengar jawaban Deer. "Lax?"

"Laxy Galaxy. Jangan panggil aku dengan Lax, kau tidak menghormati nckname-ku."

Lawan bicaranya tertawa mendengar Yifan. Yifan langsung jatuh cinta mendengar tawa itu. Dia sangat yakin pernah mendengar tawa ini sebelumnya. "Oke, oke, aku minta maaf, Laxy Galaxy," Luhan memberi penekanan pada nama samaran Yifan saat dia menyebutnya dan kembali tertawa. "Boleh aku panggil kau Laxy saja? Lebih hemat waktu dan terdengar lebih akrab."

"Ah, tentu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau.. terdengar berbeda. Maksudku dari sebelumnya, kau tahu.. ketika di radio."

"Oh! Ya, aku.. ketika itu aku sedang sakit batuk," Yifan merasa akan lebih baik jika dia berbohong, dan terkejut sendiri ketika Deer menjawabnya dengan, "Kau terdengar lebih oke ketika itu."

"Uhh," tidak yakin harus menanggapinya dengan cara apa, Yifan hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara bingunya. Deer terdengar khawatir karena Yifan tidak bereaksi dan bertanya padanya apakah candaannya barusan menyinggung. Dia mengatakan pada Yifan kalau dia memang tidak pandai melawak, sering sekali orang-orang tersinggung karena candaannya yang ofensif. Tetapi Yifan mengatakan padanya kalau itu tidak apa-apa, dia sudah biasa mendengar bercandaan seperti itu dan dia sendiri sering mengalami hal yang sama dengan Deer. Deer tertawa lagi mendengar kesamaan nasib mereka, dan Yifan berharap dia bisa terus membuat lawan bicaranya itu tertawa, karena dia sangat menyukai suara tawa itu. Mengingatkan dia akan suara tawa Luhan yang merdu.

_Tunggu. Tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat sepupu Seunghyun itu? _pikirnya.

"So.. mengenai hari Minggu.." Yifan berusaha menghapus pikirannya tentang Luhan dan berkonsentrasi pada lawan bicaranya sekarang. Orang yang sangat ingin dia temui sekarang ini.

"Ah! Aku memang menunggu teleponmu untuk membicarakan rencana kita hari Minggu nanti!"

Yifan langsung merasa bersalah mendengar nada bicara Deer yang ceria. Yifan bukan tipe orang yang mudah membatalkan janjinya walaupun mungkin dia terlihat seperti orang yang seperti itu. Dia orang yang tepat janji, dan merasa sangat bersalah karena melupakan pertemuannya dengan sahabat penanya ini dan sekarang harus membatalkannya. Ini akan menghancurkan hati Deer.

"Ah, Deer, maafkan aku, tetapi.. aku rasa kita harus menyesuaikan jadwal kita lagi," Yifan buru-buru berkata sehalus mungkin. Dia tidak mau mendengar betapa Deer bersemangat untuk bertemu dengannya hanya untuk menghancurkan hatinya kemudian. Lawan bicaranya terdiam untuk beberapa lama, sampai Yifan yakin kalau dia telah memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. "Deer?"

Untunglah ternyata Deer masih tersambung. "Ah, ya, Laxy. Sebenarnya.. sebenarnya aku juga mau mengatakan hal yang sama. Kita harus menjadwal ulang pertemuan kita. Ada sesuatu yang penting mendadak harus kulakukan—bukannya kau tidak penting—tapi.. masalah keluarga. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Yifan tidak tahu harus merasa sedih, atau justru lega mendengar jawaban Deer. Dia sedikit lega karena Deer juga ada acara mendadak sehingga jadwal pertemuan mereka memang harus mundur, tetapi dia juga merasa sedikit sebal karena seakan-akan di nomor duakan oleh temannya itu. Yah, siapa dia kalau ingin protes? Bagaimanapun toh Yifan juga yang melupakan janji mereka, jadi Yifan HARUS mengerti. "Tentu, tentu saja aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya aku punya waktu luang, aku sangat sangat sibuk seminggu ke depan ini. Tetapi aku pastikan kita tidak akan lose contact."

"Ah, ya. Jadwalku seminggu ke depan juga penuh. Jadi.. umm, aku harus pergi dulu, Laxy."

Ingin rasanya Yifan menggeram mendengar Deer menyudahi panggilan itu. "Mm, aku.. aku akan meneleponmu lagi secepatnya."

"Jangan!" jawaban Deer mengejutkan Yifan. "Jangan. Lebih baik kalau kita saling mengirim surat saja. Aku rasa itu akan lebih.. menyenangkan. Dan.. oh jangan lupa kau belum mengirim fotomu lagi!" Deer buru-buru menagihnya.

"Apa? Hey, kau pikir aku bisa menemukanmu diantara.. berapa banyak, mungkin.. 100 anak itu? Kau pikir aku paranormal?"

Yifan mendengar Deer tertawa lagi, tanpa disadari dirinya ikut tertawa mendengar suara renyah Deer. "Paling tidak, kalau kau berhasil menemukanku, kau akan bisa mengenali wajahku. Sementara kau—" Yifan mendengar seseorang berteriak di belakang Deer dan Deer berseru 'oke, sebentar!' padanya, sebelum dia kembali pada Yifan. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi, Laxy. Aku sangat senang bisa berbicara denganmu, benar."

"Hey, tapi apa aku boleh meneleponmu lagi—"

"Tidak!" Deer menjawab tanpa menunggu Yifan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Dan tidak boleh SMS juga. Aku tidak akan membalasnya. Kecuali nanti, untuk menentukan di mana kita akan bertemu kalau sudah ada tanggal pasti kita bisa bertemu. Oke? Bye bye Laxy Galaxy!"

"Tapi, hey!—" dan panggilannya terputus. Yifan terpaku menatap layar ponselnya. Orang ini.. benar-benar tidak biasa.

"SELAMAT PAGI YIFAN AAAH!"

Yifan nyaris melemparkan teleponnya pada orang yang berteriak begitu dekat dengan telinganya ini. Dia berbalik dan menemukan kakak perempuannya bersandar di pintu kamarnya, sudah rapi memakai one-pice dress berpola bunga-bunga. Satu tangannya bertengger di pinggang rampingnya sementara tangan satunya melambai riang pada adiknya.

"Jie, kau membuatku takut!"

"Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa, adik kecil? Mama sudah menelepon terus, kita terlambat!"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke jam dinding di kamarnya, mengumpat pelan ketika sadar kalau kakaknya benar, dan kakaknya terkekeh melihatnya. "_Come on, baby brother._ Aku akan menunggu di mobil."

Yifan dan kakak perempuannya, Wu YiFei, tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen yang terletak sedikit jauh dari rumah orangtua mereka, namun lebih nyaman karena lebih dekat dari tempat mereka kerja dan mereka lebih bebas di sini. Orangtua mereka sedikit konservatif, terutama ibu mereka. Dia tidak suka melihat anak-anaknya pulang lepas tengah malam, dia masih menganggap keduanya anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang masih harus diurus setiap hari. Bagaimanapun, pekerjaan menuntut mereka untuk pulang terlambat, dan mendengar omelan ibu mereka setiap hari sangatlah melelahkan. Jadi, dengan pengertian ayah mereka yang tahu dengan jelas jam kerja kedua anaknya, mereka memutuskan untuk pindah.

Ayah Yifan dan Fei membantu pembayaran beberapa bulan pertama sewa apartemen mereka sampai mereka punya cukup uang untuk bisa menanggungnya sendiri. Sekarang apartemen itu milik mereka berdua, tetapi Yifan janji akan membeli apartemen sendiri kalau dia sudah punya seseorang, atau kakaknya sudah punya seseorang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Kakak beradik ini bekerja di gedung yang sama, hanya berbeda lantai saja. Yifan ditunjuk ayahnya untuk memimpin beberapa perusahaan ayahnya, yakni perusahaan perkapalan, beberapa supermarket kecil yang tersebar di China (salah satunya di Tianjin, yang dia kunjungi sebelum ke pertunangan Jiyong), dan juga menjadi CEO wedding+event organizer milik keluarga mereka. Sementara itu Fei memimpin perusahaan ayah mereka yang bergerak di bidang kosmetik dan parfum. Gadis ini adalah seorang sarjana di bidang fisika, yang memasteri bisnis, dan mendapat gelar doctor dalam bidang perfumery science, jadi dia tahu dengan pasti bagaimana cara memimpin perusahaannya. Kakak beradik ini sangat dekat karena memang anak keluarga Wu hanya mereka berdua, dan sepupu mereka yang lain semuanya jauh lebih tua atau jauh lebih muda daripada mereka. Mereka berdua selalu pulang ke rumah di akhir minggu, baik menginap atau tidak, tetapi minggu ini, karena pertunangan Jiyong, mereka hanya bisa menginap semalam di rumah orangtua mereka dan ibu mereka sudah ribut karena mereka datang terlambat.

"Aku.. akan dijodohkan oleh Mama dan Papa, kau tahu?" Fei bertanya pada Yifan dengan mulut penuh bagel. Yifan tampak tidak terkejut, dia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Kakaknya ini adalah seseorang yang sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya, dan dia tidak menyisihkan waktunya sedikitpun untuk mencari kekasih. Fei juga sangat pemalu di depan laki-laki, dan tidak pernah sukses dalam semua blind date-nya. Dia selalu menolak setiap Yifan akan mengenalkan temannya padanya, dan di usia 29 tahun, Fei belum berencana menikah. Ibunya sangat khawatir melihat ini, Tidak mudah mencari lelaki yang tepat untuk seseorang yang luar biasa cantik dengan gelar doctor dan sangat sukses dalam pekerjaannya. Tidak perlu disebutkan juga kalau keuangan Fei sangat baik, hanya seorang businessman sukses yang pantas menjadi pendampingnya. Ibu keduanya telah berbicara pada Yifan tentang ini, bertanya-tanya tentang kekasih Fei, bahkan bertanya apa Fei suka laki-laki, khawatir kalau anak sulungnya itu tidak suka laki-laki. Yifan mengerti pertanyaan ibunya, dan mengatakan dia tidak marah ibunya bertanya seperti itu, karena bagaimanapun keluarga Wu membutuhkan seorang ahli waris, dan untuk mendapatkannya ibu Yifan mengatakan kalau dia dan ayah mereka akan menjodohkan Fei dengan seseorang.

"Kau setuju dengan ide itu?" Yifan bertanya pada kakaknya seraya membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan bagel dari Fei..

"Aku tadinya tidak setuju, tetapi melihat wajah Mama.." Fei merengut ketika mengingat wajah Mamanya yang begitu senang dan berharap banyak ketika menyampaikan rencana ini pada Fei. "Yah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengeluh?"

Yifan menoleh melihat kakaknya yang sekarang menatap keluar jendela mobil mereka, dengan ekspresi sendu di wajahnya. "Aku.. tidak tahu. Aku hanya.. aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil. Aku percaya semua sudah ditakdirkan untuk berpasangan dengan seseorang, dan aku percaya seseorang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mejadi pasanganku. Ini hanya.. waktunya belum tepat. Tapi Mama dan Papa sangat ingin aku segera menikah, Yifan-ah," dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Yifan. "Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka.. tetapi aku merasa ini.. it just doesn't feel right."

"Mungkin saja.. bagaimana kalau.. orang ini,, yang dipilih Mama dan Papa ini.. ternyata adalah orang yang tepat untukmu?" pemuda itu bertanya pada kakaknya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan di depannya. Dia mendengar Fei mendesah.

"Aku tidak tahu, Dik."

"Apa mereka memberitahumu siapa yang akan mereka jodohkan denganmu?"

Fei menyisir rambut hitam panjangnya dengan jari-jarinya. "Anak teman Papa sih katanya. Katanya dia seorang designer atau apalah. Dia seperti aku, tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mencari pasangan hidup dan ayahnya khawatir anaknya gay. _No offence, brother_," Fei segera menambahkan kalimat terakhirnya, khawatir adiknya merasa tersinggung. Dia tentu saja tahu Yifan gay. Orangtuanya juga tahu. Itulah kenapa orangtuanya mendesak Fei untuk menikah. Mereka tidak ingin kedua anaknya menyukai sesama jenis. Pada awalnya sangat sulit bagi kedua orangtua mereka mengetahui orientasi seksual Yifan, terutama ayah mereka. Yifan adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang dia punya, dan sudah seharusnya dia mewarisi nama besar ayahnya, juga mewarisinya ke anak-anaknya nanti. Dengan menyukai sesama jenis, Yifan tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan kandung, nama besar ayah Yifan tidak bisa diwariskan, dan kejayaan Wu Jian Hua akan berakhir. Tetapi Fei, malaikat pelindung Yifan, seperti biasanya menemukan jalan keluarnya. Dia berjanji pada ayahnya jika ia menikah dan punya anak nanti, dia akan membuat suaminya setuju anaknya memakai nama keluarga Fei, yakni Wu.

"Maafkan aku, Jie," Yifan berkata dengan nada bersalah. Fei menoleh padanya, bertanya kenapa dia meminta maaf. "Fei Jie.. kalau saja aku tidak.. berbeda—"

"Hey, Yifan-ah," Fei meraih satu tangan adiknya yang tidak sedang memegang setir. Yifan menatap kakaknya sesaat, sebelum kembali memperhatikan jalanan. "Ini bukan salahmu, okay? Kau tidak memilih untuk jadi seperti itu, jadi kau tidak bersalah," katanya berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang tampak seperti dia akan menangis. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak keberatan, Aku tahu aku harus menikah secepatnya. Aku kan sudah 29 tahun, ya ampun! Tetapi pasanganku.. awas saja kalau ternyata dia tidak keren!"

Yifan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kakaknya, dan dalam hati bersyukur pada Tuhan yang telah memberikan malaikat ini sebagai kakaknya.


	8. Chapter 7

**7**

"Pagi," Luhan menyapa Seunghyun dan tunangannya yang sudah ada di meja makan degan suara serak. Pasangan itu menyambut sapaannya, dan Jiyong berdiri untuk menyiapkan kopi Luhan sementara pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Seunghyun.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jiyong. Dia mengusap matanya dengan malas dan menguap. Jiyong sangat ingin mencubit pipi Luhan melihat keimutannya. Bagainmana mungkin seseorang yang sombong dan berlagak seperti Luhan bisa sangat imut dan seperti anak kecil terkadang?

Luhan berterimakasih pada Jiyong atas kopinya dan meminum cairan hitam itu perlahan. "Hyungdeul.." panggilnya, membuat kedua Hyungnya menoleh padanya. "Aku tahu kalian berdua adalah sahabat dekat sebelum kalian akhirnya pacaran, dan aku tau Youngwoon Hyung tinggal di ujung jalan ini, dan aku tahu kalian berdua sangat dekat dengannya walaupun aku tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengannya. Tetapi.." Luhan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dan ini membuat Seunghyun yang sedang makan menurunkan garpunya ke piring untuk mendengarkan Luhan lebih baik.

"Tetapi?"

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah bertemu Wu Yifan."

"Ha!" Jiyong berseru senang dan memukul ujung meja makan di hadapannya. Dia berbalik menghadap Seunghyun dan berkata, "Aku sudah bilang Luhan pasti naksir Yifan."

"Apa?"

"Tidak, Ji. Luhan tidak naksir Yifan. Mereka baru bertemu sekali."

"Hey, apa yang sedang kalian bicarak—"

"Tetapi dia bertanya tentang Yifan begitu dia bangun, Hyunnie. Dia pasti menyukainya."

"Hey guys—"

"Tidak, dia bertanya kenapa dia tidak pernah kita kenalkan pada Yifan padahal kita sangat dekat dengannya."

"Tetapi, sayang, tidakkah bagus jika—"

"Hyungdeul!" akhirnya Luhan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya dan berhasil menarik perhatian mereka. "Kalian sadar aku masih di sini kan ya?"

Sesaat Jiyong dan Seunghyun hanya bengong menatap Luhan, sampai Seunghyun mendengus dan tertawa kecil. "Aku punya nomor teleponnya, kalau kau ma—"

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~ng!"

Ketika Seunghyun dan Jiyong sibuk mentertawakan Luhan, sebuah lagu techno terdengar dari kamar tamu. Luhan tahu itu adalah ringtone ponselnya, jadi dia lari ke kamarnya, tidak menghiraukan kedua orang yang masih mentertawainya itu. Luhan benci jadi yang paling muda. Dia adalah yang termuda di keluarga batihnya, dia adalah yang termuda di keluarga besar dari ibunya, dan dia adalah yang termuda dari keluarga besar ayahnya. Dia selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan sepupunya. Dia tahu sepupu-sepupunya sayang padanya, tetapi Luhan sebal karena mereka selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, sampai sekarang.

Luhan mengecek caller IDnya dan jantungnya berdegup keras mengetahui yang meneleponnya tidak terdaftar di buku telepon hpnya. Luhan punya dua ponsel, dan ponsel ini adalah ponsel khusus untuk keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Semua klien dan pelanggannya selalu diberi nomor lain untuk menghubunginya. Dan karena Luhan selalu berusaha bersikap professional dengan memisahkan urusan keluarga dan pekerjaan, ponsel yang satunya itu tidak dia bawa. Jadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak dia kenal yang tahu nomor ini adalah..

"Wei?" Luhan memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Wei? Ini dengan.. Deer?" suara di seberang terdengar samar dan Luhan yakin orang itu menutup mulutnya dengan sesuatu agar suaranya tidak jelas. Luhan mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena memiliki pikiran buruk seperti itu, tetapi bagaimanapun dia sangat senang dengan panggilan ini. Tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan sebuah jeritan kecil dan langsung menyesal ketika menyadari betapa dia terdengar seperti seorang anak sekolah yang sedang menerima telepon dari first crush-nya.

Luhan berusaha menahan dirinya dari melakukan hal memalukan lain dan menjawab lawan bicaranya dengan suara yang lebih stabil. "Yeah. .. Lax?"

"Laxy Galaxy. Jangan panggil aku dengan Lax, kau tidak menghormati nickname-ku."

Jawaban itu membuat Luhan tertawa. Pemuda ini sama konyolnya di telepon dengan di suratnya, memang mereka sering bertukar puisi dan lirik-lirik yang puitis, tetapi di setiap akhir surat, sahabat penanya ini pasti menambahkan lelucon atau apapun yang bisa membuat dia tertawa.

"Oke, oke, aku minta maaf, _Laxy Galaxy_," menekankan 2 kata terakhir itu tampak membuat temannya itu senang. "Boleh aku panggil kau Laxy saja? Lebih hemat waktu dan terdengar lebih akrab."

"Ah, tentu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau.. terdengar berbeda. Maksudku dari sebelumnya, kau tahu.. ketika di radio," Luhan tidak tahu mengapa dia mengatakannya, dan dia menepuk dahinya sendiri setelah mengatakan ini. Dia sangat sangat gugup sampai bingung harus bicara apa.

"Oh! Ya, aku.. ketika itu aku sedang sakit batuk," lawan bicaranya menjawab. Dan tanpa berpikir Luhan merespon dengan, "Kau terdengar lebih oke ketika itu."

Dia kembali menyesali omongannya ketika Laxy tidak menjawab pernyataannya ini. Laxy hanya mengeluarkan sebuah suara bingung dan Luhan khawatir dia telah membuat Laxy illfeel padanya karena lelucon-leluconnya yang tidak lucu.

"Maaf, apakah aku menyinggungmu? Aku tidak pandai berkelakar, aku sering sekali mengatakan sesuatu tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, jadi aku sering sek—uhh, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena kau sangat lucu. Dan kau bahkan tidak sedang melawak."

Nah. Rasa panas yang dia rasakan di malam sebelumnya kembali menyerang lehernya. Luhan yakin wajahnya semerah tomat sekarang, dan dia bersyukur kali ini Yifan tidak melihatnya.

_Tunggu tunggu. Apa hubungan Yifan dengan semua ini? Kenapa orang itu tiba muncul di pikirannya?_Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pemuda yang sedang berbicara dengannya sekarang. Dia sedang mengatakan sesuatu tentang pertemuan mereka hari Minggu, dan ketika pemuda itu membahasnya, Luhan mengingat sesuatu karena kebetulan memikirkan Yifan. Dia ada janji dengan Yifan hari Minggu itu. Mungkin dirinya bisa bertemu Laxy setelah bertemu Yifan. Mungkin untuk makan malam.

"Ah! Aku memang menunggu teleponmu untuk membicarakan rencana kita hari Minggu nanti!"

Luhan tidak tahu dia harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika dengan suara sedih sahabat penanya itu berkata, "Ah, Deer, maafkan aku, tetapi... aku rasa kita harus menyesuaikan jadwal kita lagi,"

Luhan merasa seseorang mencabut jantungnya mendengar perkataan Laxy. Luhan sangat yakin dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada sahabat penanya ini, dan dia sangat bersemangat mengingat dia akan segera bertemu dengan orang yang akhirnya bisa membuat dia merasakan sesuatu. Tetapi... nasib sepertinya berkata lain. Mungkin mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu.

"Deer?"

Suara Laxy membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Dengan berat hati, Luhan berusaha tidak terdengar kecewa. "Ah, ya, Laxy. Sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku juga mau mengatakan hal yang sama. Kita harus menjadwal ulang pertemuan kita. Ada sesuatu yang penting mendadak harus kulakukan—bukannya kau tidak penting—tapi... masalah keluarga. Aku harap kau mengerti."

"Tentu, tentu saja aku mengerti," tentu saja. Dia harus mengerti. Bagaimanapun Laxy adalah orang yang meminta mereka mengubah jadwal pertemuan mereka. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya aku punya waktu luang, aku sangat sibuk seminggu ke depan ini. tetapi aku pastikan kita tidak akan lose contact."

"Ah, ya. Jadwalku seminggu ke depan juga penuh. Jadi.. umm.." Luhan sudah dewasa, bukan lagi seorang bayi. Dia tidak pernah menangis karena hal sepele seumur hidupnya, dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia mereasa airmatanya akan deras kalau dia tetap berbincang dengan sahabat penanya. " Aku harus pergi dulu, Laxy."

"Mm, aku.. aku akan meneleponmu lagi secepatnya."

"Jangan! Jangan. Lebih baik kalau kita saling mengirim surat saja," entah kenapa, Luhan meraasa berhubungan dengan Laxy melalui tulisan akan lebih baik dibandingkan kalau dia harus melihat atau mendengar suara Laxy lagi. "Aku rasa itu akan lebih.. menyenangkan. Dan.. oh jangan lupa kau belum mengirim fotomu lagi!" Luhan berusaha meringankan percakapan mereka.

"Apa?" Luhan tahu Laxy hanya pura-pura tersinggung, Luhan ingin tertawa mendengar ini. Laxy sibuk mengungkapkan protesnya karena kesulitan mencari Luhan di antara hamper 100 anak dan Luhan membela dirinya dengan mengatakan paling tidak Laxy bisa melihat wajah asli The Deer kalau memang dia berhasil menemukannya. Dia baru saja akan membalas ucapan Laxy yang mengatakan, "Kau pikir aku paranormal?" ketika dia mendengar Seunghyun memanggilnya untuk bersiap. Mereka akan menjemput orangtua dan kakak perempuan Luhan di bandara. Orangtua Luhan tinggal dengan kakak Luhan, Li, dan suami Li di Paris. Suami Li adalah seorang chief editor dari sebuah majalah fashion yang sangat terkenal dan berbasis di Paris. Awalnya orangtua mereka ingin tetap tinggal di Beijing, khawatir dengan keadaan putra bungsu mereka yang bahkan belum 18 tahun ketika Li menikah dan mengajak orangtuanya untuk ikut dengannya ke Paris. Tetapi Li bersikeras kalau adiknya adalah seorang pria dewasa dan mereka harus percaya kalau Luhan bisa hidup sendiri. Ketika itu Luhan sendiri tidak yakin dia bisa. Dia sangat dekat dengan ibunya dan tidak bisa membayangkan rasanya hidup jauh dari sang ibu. Luhan ngambek pada Li dan menolak berbicara dengan kakaknya itu selama hampir setahun ketika orangtua mereka akhirnya setuju untuk pindah ke Paris. Setelah lulus kuliah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan, Luhan menikmati hidup independennya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, jika Li tidak memaksa orangtua mereka untuk pindah dan membiarkan Luhan menjalani kehidupannya sendiri, dia tidak akan bisa sesukses sekarang. Mungkin saja dia masih tinggal di rumah orangtuanya, meenganggur, karena dia bisa mendapatkan semua yang dia mau hanya dengan meminta pada orangtuanya. Sekarang dia berhutang pada Li, dan dia sangat tidak sabar menanti kedatangan Li dan orangtuanya. Luhan sangat merindukan mereka.

Luhan meminta Seunghyun untuk menunggunya sebentar, kemudian kembali pada Laxy. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi, Laxy. Aku sangat senang bisa berbicara denganmu, benar."

"Hey, tapi apa aku boleh meneleponmu lagi—"

"Tidak!" Luhan memotong ucapan Laxy. "Dan tidak boleh SMS juga. Aku tidak akan membalasnya. Kecuali nanti, untuk menentukan di mana kita akan bertemu kalau sudah ada tanggal pasti kita bisa bertemu. Oke? Bye bye Laxy Galaxy!"

Luhan bahkan tidak menunggu Laxy menjawabnya dan mematikan panggilan mereka begitu saja. Luhan beranjak mandi, masih dengan senyuman tolol di wajahnya mengingat dia baru saja berbicara dengan Laxy. Luhan tidak mengerti bagaimana suara dan tulisan seseorang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta begini.

"Apa? Tidak~! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!"

Luhan tidak mempercayai telinganya. Dia sangat senang beberapa menit yang lalu, tetapi ibunya menghancurkan perasaannya. Luhan bersyukur Mulan, keponakannya yang berusia 5 bulan dan sedang tidur di gendongannya, tidak terbangun mendengar teriakannya.

Ibu Luhan melihat anaknya dengan tatapan kesal sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalanan. "Tentu saja kau mau, Luhan. Kau akan mengosongkan jadwalmu hari Minggu depan dan kita akan makan malam dengan keluarganya."

"Mama~! Kau tidak bisa memutuskan hal seperti ini dengan sepihak! Bagaimana kalau aku sudah punya janji? Lagipula itu kan sehari setelah pernikahan Seunghyun Hyung!"

"Seunghyun tidak keberatan kok. Iya kan, sayang?" Seunghyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan tantenya, mengulum senyum. _Kasihan Luhan_, pikirnya. "Lihat, sayang? Lagipula itu kan pernikahan Seunghyun dan Jiyong, bukan kau. Jadi kau tidak perlu banyak alasan. Bukankah aku bilang kau harus mengosongkan jadwalmu pada hari itu?"

Luhan menoleh pada Li untuk meminta bantuannya. Orangtuanya pasti mendengarkan Li. Kakaknya itu tersenyum padanya, hanya dengan melihat senyumnya Luhan emrasa sedikit tenang. "Lu, itu hanya makan malam. Kau tidak perlu menikahinya malam itu juga,"

Eeeeeh? Bahkan kakaknya mendukung rencana ini? "Jie Jie!" Luhan tidak percaya ini. Bahkan kakaknya! Kenapa sih semua orang berusaha mengatur hidupnya terus?

**a/n**

**Semuanyaaaaa go go gomawo, go go gomawo hehehe. Enjoy the update!**


	9. Chapter 8

**8**

"Kau ada tamu, Luhan Ge."

Sekretaris Luhan menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Luhan mengangguk padanya dan berlalu melewati pemuda ceria yang masih saja mengikutinya dan membacakan semua jadwal Luhan untuk hari ini. Butik Luhan—Happily Ever After—terletak dekat dengan Wangfujing, salah satu pusat perbelanjaan paling terkenal di Beijing. Tokonya tidak terlalu besar, tetapi itu sudah sangat cukup untuk Luhan. Bangunan tokonya berlantai tiga; lantai pertama adalah tempatnya menemui klien-klien dan partner-partner bisnisnya, juga ruang konferensi dan rapat, lantai dua berisi semua koleksinya, dan di lantai tiga ada ruangan Luhan dan juga ruangan karyawan-karyawannya. Luhan punya beberapa orang yang membantunya menjalankan Happily Ever After. Ada Chen, sekretarisnya yang ceria, yang baru saja menyambutnya dengan daftar panggilan tidak terjawab yang tiada habisnya juga membacakan jadwalnya setiap hari; ada Jacky dan Amber, kakak beradik sepupu Luhan yang bekerja padanya sebagai asisten designer khusus untuk gaun; ada juga Zhoumi dan Henry, asisten designernya untuk pakaian laki-laki; dan ada Yixing serta Jia, yang bertanggung jawab dalam pelayanan pelanggan. Zhoumi dan Henry, juga kakak beradik Jacky dan Amber, kuliah di jurusan yang sama dengan Luhan di kampus, sementara Chen adalah sahabat Luhan semenjak SMA. Jia adalah senior Luhan di SMA yang juga kebetulan adalah kekasih Chen, dan Yixing adalah tetangga Luhan. Mereka sudah saling mengenal bahkan sebelum mereka belajar cara berjalan atau berbicara. Tao si DJ radio juga merupakan sahabat Luhan sejak SMA, dan seringkali datang ke butik hanya untuk merepotkan Luhan atau flirting dengan Yixing (Luhan yakin ada apa-apa di antara mereka berdua tetapi tidak ada yang mau memberitahunya).

Luhan memulai karirnya sebagai asisten salah satu dosennya yang juga merupakan salah satu perancang busana paling terkenal di China. Pemuda ini adalah murid kesayangan dosen tersebut karena dia begitu cerdas dan kreatif. Ketika Luhan bercerita pada dosennya ini bahwa dia ingin membuat label dagangnya sendiri suatu hari nanti, dengan segala cara wanita ini membantunya. Di usia 20 tahun, Luhan sudah siap melebarkan sayapnya dalam bidang fashion. Gedung toko Luhan merupakan gedung milik kenalan dosen Luhan tersebut, dan karena dia tahu Luhan adalah murid kesayangan temannya, dia mau menyewakannya pada Luhan dengan harga rendah. Karyawan-karyawan Luhan, atau yang lebih suka dia sebut sebagai rekan-rekan kerjanya, pada awalnya bekerja untuk Luhan tanpa digaji. Label Luhan dikenal dari mulut ke mulut, dari satu pelanggan ke pelanggan lainnya. Sekarang Luhan punya hampir 20 pelanggan setiap tahunnya dan terkenal sebagai salah satu perancang busana pernikahan terbaik di Beijing.

Luhan berjalan ke lift dan langsung menuju ke ruangannya, membuat Chen cemberut padanya. "Ge, aku baru saja mengatakan padamu kalau kau ada tamu."

Luhan menghela nafas seraya menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursinya yang sangat besar. Dia baru saja mengalami malam yang panjang; mendengarkan ocehan ibunya agar segera menikah dan punya kehidupan yang mapan, dengan kakaknya yang tidak membantu samasekali karena sibuk mengurus anaknya. Luhan tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Luhan sudah terbiasa diurus kakaknya. Bukannya dia sebal dengan keponakannya, tidak. Luhan sangat menyayangi anak itu. Tetapi dia terbiasa menjadi 'anak' kakaknya dan ketika Li akhirnya punya anak sendiri, semuanya berubah. Dan Luhan tidak siap dengan perubahan itu.

"Aku tahu, aku dengar. Tapi bisakah kau beri aku waktu sebentar? Aku sangaaaaaat lelah dan aku harus menyiapkan diriku sebelum bertemu dengan..siapapun tamuku."

"Okay," jawab Chen santai. Chen duduk di kursi di seberang meja Luhan, memperhatikan bossnya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, boss?"

"Aku rasa," Luhan menjawabnya. Dia ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Chen. Dan Yixing. Hanya saja.. tidak sekarang. "Yixing sudah datang?"

"Tidak datang hari ini. Dia libur. Tapi the sisters, Henry dan Mi Ge ada. Dan Jia bilang dia akan sampai beberapa menit lagi."

"Kau dan Jia tidak datang bersama?"

Chen menggeleng. "Dia ketiduran. Aku rasa kami terlalu keras semalam. Dia—"

"CHEN! Too much infooooo!" Luhan berseru dan menutup kedua telinganya dnegan tangannya, membuat Chen tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksinya itu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, ada surat untukmu—" Luhan langsung tampak tertarik. "—seorang tukang pos.. sudah tua.. mengantarnya. Dia bilang kau biasanya tidak mengecek kotakmu hari Minggu begini. Katanya dia punya kunci kotak posmu."

Luhan tidak memperhatikan ucapan Chen selanjutnya. Dia sudah membuka surat yang disodorkan oleh Chen, nyengir seperti orang idiot bahkan sebelum membaca isi suratnya.

_Dear__Bambi the Little Deer, ._

_Wah wah wah, sayang sekali. Aku pikir kau segitu jatuh cintanya padaku sampai kau mau melakukan apa saja untuk bertemu dengaku. Tetapi tampaknya kita harus menunggu, cinta._

_Cinta?_Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, meyakinkan dirinya dia tidak salah baca. Apa Laxy benar memanggilnya itu? _Cinta?_

_Sebagai seorang gentleman, aku akan menunggu. Kau boleh memutuskan kapan dan di mana kita akan bertemu. Aku hanya akan menolek ajakanmu kalau itu bentrok dengan jadwal kerjaku. Selain pekerjaan, walaupun ada gempa bumi terjadi di hari pertemuan kira, aku akan tetap datang untukmu. Hanya saja jangan pekerjaan. Aku tidak akan bisa mengajakmu ke restoran mahal kalau aku dipecat kan?_

Luhan tertawa membaca pertanyaan itu.

_Aku harap kau membalas surat ini secepatnya. Aku sangat bersemangat ingin bertemu denganmu._

_**LAXY GALAXY**_

_p.s. kau mengambil kelas musik? Kirimkan aku karyamu. Atau paling tidak beberapa lirik buatanmu. Aku cukup kompeten untuk menilai tulisanmu, LoL_

_p.s.s. aku mengirimkan fotoku yang lain! Yaaaaaay!_

Chen hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Luhan begitu serius membaca surat tersebut. Dia tidak tahu dengan siapa Luhan sering bertukar surat, tetapi yang jelas orang itu membuat Luhan sedikit lebih santai dan tidak selalu tegang setiap hari. Chen memutuskan dia akan membiarkan Luhan sendiri dulu. Pemuda ini berdiri, mengambil iPadnya dari meja.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, boss?"

Luhan melipat surat yang sedang dia baca dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop dengan hati-hati, tidak sebelum terkekeh melihat Laxy ternyata mengirimkan foto masa kecilnya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya pada Chen. "Nope. Tapi tolong temani tamu kita sebentar ya, Chen. Katakan padanya aku akan segera turun."

Chen mengangguk dan beranjak keluar. Tepat sebelum dia menutup pintu, Chen mendengar Luhan bertanya, "Apa tamu kita punya nama, Chen?"

"Ne~! Wu Yifan," jawab Chen sambil menutup pintu, mengira-ngira apa benar dia baru saja mendengar the great Luhan menjerit seperti tikus.

Luhan memastikan pakaiannya sudah cukup rapi sebelum dia mengetuk pintu ruang konferensi dan membukanya. Matanya langsung membesar melihat pemuda yang berbalik untuk menghadap dirinya begitu dia masuk. Pemuda berambut madu ini harus menahan dirinya agar tidak meloncat menyerang orang di hadapannya itu dan menciumnya. Wu Yifan jelas adalah pria tertampan yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya dan orang pertama yang bisa membuatnya merasa kalau dia memang sebenarnya manusia yang bias merasakan gairah dan perasaan aneh yang bahkan dirinya tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya. Membaca surat dari Laxy membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh yang sama, tetapi berbeda karena Luhan belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya.

"Yoh," Yifan mengangkat tangannya dan menyapa Luhan. Yifan tampak luar biasa tampan hari itu. Rambutnya sudah tidak terlalu terang, dia mewarnainya sedikit gelap, dan menyisirnya ke belakang dengan belahan yang sempurna di bagian pinggir. Pemuda itu memakai jas yang sangat formal, lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupunya dan untuk melengkapinya dia memakai kacamata berbingkai tebal yang bertengger sempurna di hidungnya yang juga sempurna. Luhan tersenyum padanya, gugup. Dia menghampiri pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ini untuk meyalami tangannya. Yifan menerima uluran tangan Luhan, sedikit kaku karena dia memang tidak biasa melakukan kontak fisik dengan siapapun, terutama yang baru kenal dengannya.

"Maaf, kau lama menunggu," Luhan meminta maaf, yang dijawab Yifan dengan sebuah gelengan kecil. Luhan memberi gestur pada Yifan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa kulit yang mahal di ruangan itu. Luhan selalu memilih produk yang terbaik untuk menghias tokonya. "Kau tampak.."

Yifan menantikan pujian dari Luhan, tetapi pemuda mungil itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Jadi Yifan menunduk untuk melihat penampilannya sendiri, lalu kembali menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tersombong yang bisa dia berikan. "Ganteng? Tampan? Luar biasa menarik?"

Luhan tidak tahu mengapa manusia di hadapannya ini begitu PD, dan walaupun Luhan ingin sekali menyetujuinya, bahwa Yifan terlihat luar biasa menarik, Luhan harus tertawa melecehkan Yifan. "Tidak. Kau tampak formal. Jas, Yifan? Kau ingin mengalahkan ketampananku?"

"No. Wouldn't dream of."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Yifan tajam, namun bagaimanapun itu tampak imut untuk Yifan dan dia sangat ingin menjulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut cokelat pemuda di hadapannya. Yifan berhasil menahan diri, dan memberikan senyumannya saja pada Luhan. Tidak, dia tidak pernah bermimpi mengalahkan ketampanan Luhan. Bahkan aktor sekelas Tom Cruise, Eric Bana, Won Bin, Brad Pitt,, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Luhan kalau menurut pendapat Yifan. Mungkin Seunghyun bisa mengalahkan ketampanan Luhan, tapi Seunghyun bukan actor kan?

"Kau ingin minum apa? Beer?" Luhan berjalan menuju lemari kecil di pojok ruangan itu.

"Kau punya wine?" dengan sopan Yifan bertanya pada Luhan, sambil beranjak duduk. Luhan tampak terkejut mendengar permintaan itu, dan Yifan tersenyum melihatnya. "Kenapa? Tidak pernah ada tamu yang meminta wine sebelumnya?"

Luhan tertawa. Yifan menahan napasnya ketika mendengar Luhan tertawa, sangat persis dengan tawa sahabat penanya, Deer. Apakah mungkin.. apakah mungkin kalau dirinya mencintai 2 orang di waktu yang bersamaan?

"Tidak pernah. Biasanya dengan sopan tamuku meminta air putih, atau bir."

"Well,, aku meminta dengan sopan kan?" Luhan mendengus mendengar ini, "Dan aku bukan tamu. Kita akan menjadi keluarga minggu depan. Seunghyun dan Jiyong kan sudah seperti kakakku sendiri."

Luhan mengisi 2 gelas dengan wine; untuk Yifan dan dirinya sendiri; lalu duduk di sebelah tamunya, memberikan gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah darah itu. Dia mengangguk dengan manis ketika Yifan berterimakasih.

"So, are we going straight to business?" Luhan bertanya. Luhan adalah orang yang sangat serius kalau sudah menyangkut pekerjaan, dan dia tidak akan memperlakukan Yifan berbeda hanya karena dia tampan. _Tunggu_, Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu?_

Melihat Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Yifan memegang lengan Luhan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan berjegit sedikit ketika Yifan memegangnya. Percikan-percikan memang tidak terjadi ketika pertama kali mereka bersentuhan di pesta pertunangan Jiyong dan Seunghyun, tetapi sekarang percikan itu jelas ada. Luhan berdehem, berusaha untuk kembali fokus dan memberikan Yifan senyumnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, maaf." Luhan lalu mengeluarkan clear holder yang dia taruh di sebelahnya, dan membukanya di meja di hadapan mereka. "Ini adalah rancangan yang aku buat untuk pernikahan Jiyong dan Seunghyun Hyung. Sudah 98% selesai. Hanya perlu finishing touch saja."

"Apakah aku boleh melihatnya?"

Luhan menelengkan kepalanya, mempertimbangkan, lalu mengangguk. "Sekarang?

Tak lama kemudan mereka berdua sudah ada di lantai 2, melihat pakaian rancangan Luhan. Yifan terpukau dengan keindahan kedua pakaian rancangan itu. Kostum untuk Jiyong berwarna dominan putih, dengan sedikit aksen hitam di dasi dan bagian pergelangan tangan. Kostum Seunghyun merupakan kebalikan dari kostum Jiyong. Warnanya dominan hitam, dengan sedikit warna putih di beberapa tempat. Baju Jiyong sudah selesai, begitu pula Seunghyun, Luhan hanya perlu menyelesaikan beberapa bordiran di bagian kantung. Yifan lalu mempresentasikan konsepnya pada Luhan; bagaimana dia akan menghias ruangan, apa saja dekorasinya, warnanya, di mana makanan akan ditempatkan, katering apa yang disewa dan darimana mereka mendapatkan bunga, lalu kue pernikahan, rundown pestanya, dan ketika mereka selesai membicarakan bisnis, waktu makan siang sudah lama lewat. Yifan memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan mereka dan mengajak Luhan makan siang bersamanya. Luhan setuju, lalu memberitahu Chen kalau dia akan makan siang dengan Yifan. Chen mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Luhan dan mengucapkan 'good luck' padanya, membuat Luhan memukul kepala Chen pelan dan Yifan terbahak mendengarnya.

"Jadi.. kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Maksudku.. kau kan sangat dekat dengan Seunghyun?"

Mereka berdua sudah ada di restoran di dekat toko Luhan. Luhan sangat suka makanan di restoran ini, dan dia sangat ingin Yifan merasakannya. Mereka makan perlahan, menikmati waktu mengobrol mereka bersama. Dari obrolan mereka, Luhan mengetahui kalau Yifan punya satu kakak perempuan seperti dirinya. Pemuda itu tinggal di apartemennya sendiri bersama dengan kakaknya, dan memimpin beberapa perusahaan besar milik ayahnya. Yifan sangat suka kopinya extra manis, tapi tanpa creamer atau susu. Dia pernah gendut, dan seringkali di-bully orang. Dia punya ketertarikan khusus pada jas (aaaaah, itu menjawab kenapa dia sangat formal. Dia suka style seperti ini, Luhan pikir). Yifan suka sekali rap dan mau mencoba bernyanyi suatu hari nanti, karena sekarang dia belum PD dengan suaranya. Luhan juga mengetahui kalau Yifan punya lesung samar yang sangat imut di ujung kiri bibirnya yang menampakkan dirinya bahkan ketika Yifan tersenyum kecil. Dan alisnya sangat tebal. Luhan pernah melihat alis ini, tetapi tidak ingat di mana.

"Mmm, aku tak tahu ya. Aku.. tidak tahu anggota keluarga Seunghyun Hyung selain kakak perempuannya," jawab Yifan. dia memang hanya tahu kalau orangtua Seunghyun bercerai, dan sahabatnya itu sangat dekat dengan ibu dan kakak perempuan satu-satunya. Yifan hanya pernah bertemu ibu Seunghyun sekali karena beliau tidak tinggal di Beijing. Yifan kenal Hyeyoon, kakak Seunghyun, tetapi Hyeyoon selalu lebih dekat dengan Youngwoon karena mereka memang bertetangga. "Apa kau kenal dengan Youngwoon?"

"Tentu saja. Youngwoon Hyung itu.. dia.. well, yang aku tahu adalah Youngwoon Hyung dan Seunghyun Hyung kenal sejak mereka masih kecil, tetapi mereka tidak pernah sedekat sekarang. Mereka baru sangat dekat setelah kenal Ji Hyung dan dia menjadi bagian dari mereka. Jiyong Hyung entah kenapa membuat mereka berdua sangat dekat dan.. well, Seunghyunnie Hyung sudah jatuh cinta pada Jiyong Hyung entah sejak kapan."

"Benarkah?" Luhan menoleh pada Yifan, sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Yifan.

"Y-Ya?" katanya sedikit ragu. "Seunghyun.. adalah seseorang yang sangat introvert. Dia tidak punya banyak teman. Dia hanya bermain dengan Hyeyoon. Atau aku. Atau dengan sepupu lain. Dia tidak pernah punya.. sahabat sebelumnya. Jiyong adalah orang pertama yang berhasil mendekatinya. Dia adalah teman pertama yang dia bawa pulang, dan langsung dekat dengan keluarga besar kami. Aku langsung dekat dengan Ji Hyung juga, tapi.. aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena mereka kuliah di luar negeri—aku rasa di sanalah kau bertemu mereka ya?" Yifan mengangguk."Yeah. Jadi aku.. aku tetap menjaga komunikasi dengan mereka, tetapi bagaimanapun komunikasi dan pertemuan kami tidak sesering sebelum mereka pindah. Kami.. otomatis kami sedikit.. jauh. Paling tidak aku dan Jiji Hyung. Tapi aku tahu dia sedang berusaha dekat denganku lagi, karena kami akan menjadi sebuah keluarga. Aku juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama."

Yifan tidak memberikan respon apapun ketika Luhan selesai bercerita.

"Yi-Yifan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa aku terlalu banyak berbicara?"

"Oh?" Yifan tersadar, dia terlalu seru dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia lalu tersenyum meminta maaf pada Luhan. "Maaf.. aku hanya.. tadi kau bilang Seunghyun sudah mencintai Jiyong entah sejak kapan?"

"Yeah," Luhan tertawa. "Perjuangan mereka sampai akhirnya berpacaran sangatlah sulit. Mulai dari keluarga mereka yang pada awalnya tidak menerima orientasi seksual mereka, lalu ketika sudah selesai masalah itu, tiba-tiba Jiyong punya pacar. Seunghyun Hyung sangat sedih ketika itu. Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama ya. Aku sangat senang melihat mereka akhirnya bersama."

Yifan tersenyum, mengangguk setuju. "Yeah. Aku.. aku adalah.. si pacar Jiyong."

Sesaat Luhan tidak menjawab, tetapi ketika perkataan Yifan meresap ke otaknya, dia membelalakkan matanya. Yifan tertawa kecil mengeahui Luhan mengerti apa yang dia maksud. "K-kau, Yifanssi? Kau adalah.. kau mantan kekasih Jiyong Hyung?"

"Mm-hm."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa dia meninggalkanmu untuk seorang Seunghyun?" Luhan berkata tanpa berpikir, langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya ketika sadar dia baru saja mengatakan itu. "Kau mendengar itu, Yifan?"

"Apa kau sedang mencoba menggodaku, Tuan Lu?" Yifan mengeluarkan smirk khasnya pada Luhan, menggoda si pemuda di hadapannya. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan berlebihan, membuat kegugupannya semakin tampak. "Jelas sekali kau sedang flirting denganku, Luhan. Well, aku sedang single sekarang. Tidak ada salahnya menggoda seorang pria yang sedang tidak punya pacar. Lagipula, aku memang hot."

Luhan berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melihat Yifan. Dia bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya sekali lagi di hadapan Yifan, merah seperti tomat. Dia tidak pernah blushing sebelumnya. Luhan tidak pernah blushing dan merasakan kupu-kupu kecil beterbangan di perutnya karena seorang pria atau wanita manapun sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin pria di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatnya seperti ini? Dalam hatinya Luhan mengumpat Seunghyun yang telah membawa Yifan ke dalam kehidupannya. "Kau sungguh-sungguh PD, Tuan Wu. Luar biasa."

"Loh, kenapa?" Yifan memasang wajah polos dan tidak bersalah. "Aku kan _memang _hot."

"Shish," Luhan mendesis. Dia tidak terlalu gugup sekarang. Entah bagaimana Yifan bisa membuatnya sedikit santai dengan lelucon-leluconnya yang konyol. "Sayang sekali kau sangat sadar akan itu," kata Luhan dengan nada sebal. Yifan hanya berterimakasih pada Luhan dan mengatakan padanya kalau dia akan menganggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian. "Yaaaaah, kau benar-benar sesuatu, Wu Yifan. You are something."

Mereka mengakhiri 'makan siang' mereka ketika langit sudah gelap, dengan Yifan membayar tagihannya karena dia bersikeras mau mentraktir Luhan. Yifan berjalan bersama Luhan, mengantarnya kembali ke butiknya tetapi mengatakan pada Luhan dia tidak mampir karena masih ada pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

"Well, aku senang sekali hari ini," Luhan berterimakasih pada Yifan. Luhan benar-benar senang hari ini. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kalau dia batal bertemu Laxy hari ini.

Pemuda tampan di hadapannya tersenyum dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Dia mengambil tangan mungil Luhan, membuat berjuta-juta kembang api di dadanya meledak merasakan kontak itu. Luhan merasakan kehangatan yang familiar merayap dari ujung jarinya menuju wajahnya. "Aku juga senang hari ini," suara rendah Yifan membuat Luhan merinding. Dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan Yifan lakukan selanjutnya. Dan ketika Yifan mengangkat tangan Luhan dan mencium punggung tangan Luhan, Luhan sampai harus menutup matanya untuk menahan dirinya menarik tangannya dan meloncat sampai ke lantai 3 saking senangnya.

"A.. aku.."

Yifan terkekeh ketika dia melihat Luhan membuka matanya kembali, wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus, dia lalu melepaskan tangan Luhan perlahan. "Aku harus pergi. Sampai ketemu di rumah Jiyong Hyung, umm.. dua hari lagi?"

Luhan tidak sanggup merangkai kata-kata untuk menjawab Yifan, membuat Yifan kembali tertawa. Dia menepuk pipi pemuda di hadapannya. "I'll take that as a yes. Selamat malam, Luhan. Sampai ketemu."

Dan Luhan masih berdiri di teras butiknya bahkan ketika Yifan sudah tak tampak lagi, Nyengir lebar seperti seorang idiot. Idiot yang sedang jatuh cinta.


	10. Chapter 9

**9**

Minggu-minggu berikutnya berlalu dengan sangat cepat karena kesibukan menyiapkan pernikahan Jiyong dan Seunghyun. Luhan sibuk memastikan kostum kedua mempelai itu telah sempurna dan Yifan memastikan dia tidak melalaikan satupun detail dekorasi pernikahan kedua sahabatnya. Mereka melakukan semuanya persis sesuai permintaan pasangan itu dan ketika hari pernikahan akhirnya tiba, Jiyong dan Seunghyun sama-sama tampak bahagia. Mereka mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka tanpa kesalahan, membuka champagne, memotong kue pernikahan, dan pestanya berlangsung meriah. Yifan dan Luhan bahkan sempat berdansa berdua ketika musiknya berubah slow. Seunghyun tidak pernah melihat sepupunya memandang orang lain seperti dia memandang Yifan. kemudian Yifan menyanyikan lagunya, menghipnotis semua orang dengan suaranya. Seunghyun, Jiyong dan Hyunjoong tampak terkejut, mereka tidak tahu sahabat mereka itu bisa bernyanyi sebagus itu. Sebelumnya Yifan selalu menyukai rap dan hip-hop saja, jadi melihatnya menyanyikan lagu ballad dengan piano merupakan sebuah pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan. Luhan, tak perlu diragukan lagi, nyengir terus menerus selama penampilan Yifan. sekilas dia ingat pada Laxy, yang pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa sahabat penanya itu akan bernyanyi di pernikahan salah satu sahabatnya, mungkinkah.. mungkinkah Yifan adalah Laxy? Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tetapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh, "Tidak mungkin. Memang Laxy dan Yifan punya banyak kebiasaan yang sama, tetapi tidak mungkin mereka orang yang sama."

Luhan dan Yifan menjadi dekat karena pernikahan itu, mereka bertemu setiap hari, selalu makan siang bersama dan beberapa kali makan malam, mereka selalu bersama karena Luhan memang setiap hari ada di rumah Jiyong (selain memang menginap di sana juga mengawasi fitting baju Jiyong dan keluarga, juga best man dan brides maid mereka) sementara Yifan datang setiap hari untuk mengawasi bawahannya melakukan pekerjaan mereka, selain juga untuk bertemu Luhan. Yifan cukup yakin dia jatuh ke dalam lubang yang orang-orang sebut dengan cinta pada Luhan. Bagaimanapun dia tidak yakin akan perasaan desainer muda itu padanya. Yifan merasa Luhan sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dan dia tidak yakin dirinya siap kalau hatinya hancur apabila Luhan menolaknya, jadi Yifan memutuskan untuk menyimpan semuanya sendiri, hanya melakukan pendekatan untuk meyakinkan dirinya apakah Luhan jatuh cinta padanya atau tidak. Dia bahkan tidak yakin kalau Luhan menyukai sesama jenis.

Pernikahan Jiyong dan Seunghyun sangatlah menyibukkan sampai-sampai selama beberapa hari Seunghyun melupakan sahabat penanya. Sampai suatu hari kakak perempuannya mengatakan dia akan mengambil sebuah paket di kantor pos dan Yifan memintanya untuk sekalian mengecek kotak posnya. Fei punya kode kotak pos Yifan, dan melakukan apa yang diminta adiknya, membuatnya sumringah dengan memberikannya amplop pink yang dia dapatkan dari kotak pos itu. Yifan merasa sedikit bersalah melihat surat itu, mengingat dia melupakan sahabat penanya selama beberapa hari, lalu membuka amplop itu di hadapan kakaknya. Yifan terlalu mengantuk untuk membaca, jadi dia meminta Fei untuk membacakan surat itu padanya. Pesta semalam memang sangat menyenangkan, tetapi kelelahan yang menumpuk akibat kerja terus menerus selama seminggu akhirnya mendatanginya. Dia berharap dia tidak harus ikut Fei dan orang tua mereka bertemu calon pasangan Fei nanti malam.

Mendengar permintaan Yifan, Fei tertawa dan menepuk kepala adiknya dengan sayang. Dia mengambil surat dari tangan Yifan dan mulai membacakannya.

_Hey Lax,_

Yifan yang tengah duduk dengan kepalanya bertumpu pada lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja itu mendengus. Dia tau Deer sengaja memanggilnya hanya dengan Lax hanya untuk menggodanya.

_Aku minta maaf karena lama tidak membalas suratmu. Aku sangat sibuk dengan 'urusan keluarga' yang aku beritahukan padamu waktu itu, tetapi aku free sekarang. Paling tidak mulai besok, karena aku ada acara malam ini. Acaranya sedikit.. well, aku akan cerita semuanya ketika kita bertemu nanti._

_Hey, Lax. Aku mau tanya sesuatu. Apa kau percaya pada cinta? Maksudku, kau bilang kau pikir kau mencintai seseorang waktu itu, tetapi kau__belum pernah menjalani sebuah hubungan yang cukup layak dikatakan sebagai hubungan yang berdasarkan cinta sebelumnya, tetapi apa kau percaya pada hal itu? Pada cinta? Bahwa kau akan menemukannya suatu hari? Aku juga punya pertanyaan yang tak pernah bisa kujawab, aku harap kau bisa membantuku. Menurutmu, apakah mungkin kalau aku jatuh cinta pada 2 orang sekaligus? Walaupun kau belum pernah bertemu dengan orang ini, dan dengan yang satunya lagi kau baru saja kenal dengannya tapi kau merasa sudah mengenalnya lama?_

Fei mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang sama tebalnya dengan Yifan ketika membaca bagian ini. "Apa dia sedang membicarakan dirimu, dik?" tanyanya. Yifan tidak menjawab, tampak masih memproses perkataan sahabat penanya. Apa itu sebuah pernyataan cinta?

_Ah, maaf, aku baru sadar bahwa paragraf barusan adalah paragraf yang isinya hanya pertanyaan, LoL. Oh, anyway, karena kau menyuruhku memilih tempat dan waktu pertemuan kita, bagaimana dengan hari Senin besok, jam makan siang? Apa kau suka street-food? Kau tahu Guijie adalah tempat street-food terenak seluruh Beijing (well, Wangfujing lebih enak tetapi bukan tempat yang strategis untuk berkencan ^^). Kita bertemu di sana ya._

**_Tak sabar untuk akhirnya bertemu denganmu,_**

**_Deer_**

_p.s. di foto yang kau kirimkan padaku KAU SANGAT IMUT! Aku sangat ingin mencubit pipimu! Aku harap kau masih terlihat seperti itu sekarang!^^ *tunggu, apa itu akan membuatku jadi pedofil? LOL_

_p.s.s. aku mengirimimu lirik yang aku tulis, sebut itu teaser, aku belum siap siapapun mendengar atau membaca keseluruhan lagunya. Berikan penilaianmu ya! :))_

Yifan menegakkan posisi duduknya dan buru-buru merebut secarik kertas yang baru Fei ambil dari dalam amplop.

"Hey!" protes kakaknya. "Aku kan mau baca itu!"

"Tidak boleh."

"Oh, well," dengan cepat Fei menyerah. Dia memang penasaran, tetapi siapa yang bisa memaksa Wu Yifan? "Foto mana sih yang kau kirimkan padanya? Aku tidak ingat ada satupun fotomu yang bisa dikatakan imut—yah!" Fei protes lagi ketika Yifan mengecup kedua pipinya untuk membuatnya berhenti berceloteh sebelum berlari secepat kilat ke kamarnya, tidak lupa membawa surat dan lirik itu bersamanya. "Yifan-ah! Mandi sana! Kita akan terlambat kalau kau tidak buru-buru!"

"Siap Nyonyaaaa~! Aku akan mandi kilat!" Yifan menjawab, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar pada potongan kayu mewah itu. Dia mengangkat kertas kecil yang dia rebut dari tangan kakaknya itu, tersenyum membaca sebait lirik yang ditulis Deer di situ.

**Now I won't go again to a place where you aren't present**

**Now without you, nothing, clear away that exit**

**Now I don't have anything else to hope for, will you stay with me?**

**The moment I cross over, I can't go back**

**No, before that, I don't have the heart to**

**I can't even imagine a place without you, **

"**…**** love, love, love**," tanpa sadar Yifan mengucapkan kalimat terakhir lirik itu. Yifan tersenyum merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras hanya dengan membaca lirik itu. "Ya, kau benar, my little Deer. The moment I cross over, I can't go back."

"Ingat anak-anakku, jaga sikap kalian," ibu Yifan dan Fei memperingatkan anak-anaknya. Fa Mei memang pantas disebut istri seorang milyuner. Dia terlihat seperti itu, dan berkelakuan seperti itu. Setiap gerakan apapun yang dia lakukan begitu anggun, wajahnya sangat cantik meskipun sudah di pertengahan 50-an, dan hanya dengan sekali lihat tidak ada yang meragukan bagaimana anak-anaknya bisa tumbuh begitu cantik-tampan dan anggun, mereka dididik oleh seorang ibu yang seperti itu. Mei kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil menggandeng lengan suaminya, menengok ke belakang sekali lagi untuk memastikan anak-anaknya mengikutinya.

Yifan berjalan perlahan di belakang, dengan Fei memeluk erat lengan adiknya itu. Yifan menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Fei yang tengah menggandengnya, dan ketika kakaknya menoleh padanya, dengan lembut Yifan berkata, "Tenang saja, Jie. Mereka pasti menyukaimu."

Fei menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya, lalu mengangguk. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Yifan, sebelum bersama adiknya mengikuti orangtua mereka ke ruang VIP restoran mewah itu. Orangtua mereka sedang bertukar salam dengan pasangan suami istri lain di ruangan itu, dan Yifan berusaha melihat sosok pemuda yang tersembunyi di balik figur ayah Yifan yang tinggi. Entah mengapa, Yifan punya firasat buruk akan pertemuan ini. Dia merasa dirinya mual.

"Dan ini pasti tuan putri yang sudah kau ceritakan sebelumnya, hm?" wanita yang tengah menggandeng lengan Mei bertanya. Sementara ibu mereka tengan mengenalkan Fei pada wanita itu, Yifan tidak bisa merasa tidak shock ketika akhirnya melihat pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Pemuda yang sebelumnya tertunduk membenarkan bunga di kantung jasnya itu maju selangkah dan melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya, dia memasang wajah yang sama terkejutnya dengan Yifan.

"Ini adalah anak lelakiku," pemuda di hadapan Yifan itu segera menguasai dirinya mendengar ayahnya dan membungkuk hormat pada Yifan dan keluarganya, "Luhan."

**a/n**

**anggep aja ini bagian si Yifan nyanyi **

url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=2&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CCAQtwIwAQ&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxhMqQytw-A0&ei=oGd-VIzeJYmJuwSj0oLwDA&usg=AFQjCNGiOX_xYSThyHh5VLo8ay6YtMIqAA&sig2=4GB0qz5kKkHGezIe87360g&bvm=bv.80642063,d.c2E

**kkkkkk**

**Super super thanks untuk ****sayakanoicinoe**** dan ****hanhyewon357****, yang dar iawal setia baca dank omen. Terimakasih juga ****xxxwlhn**** dan ****Choi Arang****. Keep reading yah. Yang lain, jangan baca aja dong, komen dong, hehehe**


	11. Chapter 10

**10**

Malam itu bagaikan blur bagi Yifan. ia tidak dapat memfokuskan pikirannya pada percakapan yang berlangsung di sekitarnya. Nafsu makannya juga hilang sama sekali meskipun makanan itu dimasak oleh koki ahli. Dia masih tidak dapat mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Mrs. Lu mengenalinya sebagai wedding planner acara pernikahan keponakannya dengan Jiyong, dan Luhan mengakui kalau dia sudah mengenal Yifan sebelumnya. Apa yang membuat perasaan Yifan semakin tidak enak adalah ketika dia melihat Fei, kakak perempuannya itu terlihat seperti.. Fei. Seperti dirinya sendiri. Kakaknya yang biasanya pemalu di depan pria selain Yifan atau ayah mereka, tampak sangat menikmati obrolannya dengan Luhan. Dia tampak tersenyum lebar sepanjang percakapannya dengan pemuda itu, senyum termanis yang Yifan pernah lihat kakaknya berikan untuk seorang pria yang baru dia kenal. Apakah memang kakaknya se-easy going itu tanpa sepengetahuannya? Ataukah karena Luhan? Seperti mendengar pertanyaan Yifan, Fei menoleh pada Yifan. wanita cantik ini meraih tangan adiknya, dan setelah melirik Luhan yang tengah asik berbicara dengan ibu mereka, Fei meremas tangan Yifan seraya mendekat pada adiknya. "Kau tak akan percaya ini, tapi aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Merasa disambar petir di siang bolong, Yifan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia tidak menyangka, samasekali tidak pernah menduga kakaknya akan pernah mengatakan itu. Yifan tidak kuat, dia harus pergi dari ruangan itu.

Yifan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantung kemejanya, bersandar pada railing yang menjaganya agar tidak jatuh dari atap gedung hotel itu. Dia menyalakan rokoknya, lalu menghembuskan asapnya dalam satu nafas panjang. Dikeluarkannya secarik kertas berisi lirik yang Deer kirimkan padanya, membaca lagi tulisan tangannya yang rapi. Yifan bingung. Dia tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Dia pikir dia jatuh cinta pada sahabat pena yang meskipun belum bertemu dengannya, tetapi sudah dapat menggetarkan hati Yifan dalam 6 bulan persahabatan mereka. Tapi kemudian dia bertemu Luhan, yang membuatnya seperti mengulang apa yang pernah dia rasakan untuk Jiyong, dalam bentuk yang lebih kuat. Walaupun perasaannya pada Luhan terasa sedikit lebih..nyata, Yifan harus mengakui bahwa dia menaruh hati pada sosok yang belum pernah dia temui itu. Kalau memang dia jatuh cinta pada Luhan, kenapa dia merasa seperti ini terhadap Deer? Dia teringat pertanyaan Deer, yang sekarang sedang bergumul mencari jawaban di otaknya. Apakah mungkin kalau aku jatuh cinta pada 2 orang sekaligus? Yifan ingin memantapkan hatinya pada Luhan, pada apa yang menurutnya lebih realistis. Pemuda ceria itu menjadi alasan di balik senyum-senyum Yifan, alasan di balik tawa dan keceriaan Yifan, dan mungkin.. mungkin saja ini cinta. Dan mungkin kali ini cinta itu betulan. Tetapi, tentu saja, seperti biasa, ketika semua sudah hampir sempurna, selalu ada saja yang terjadi kan? Tipikal sekali hidup Yifan. hal-hal seperti, orang yang kau cintai ternyata sudah dijodohkan dengan kakak perempuanmu. Yifan menutup matanya, merasa hatinya nyeri memikirkan semua ini. Dia sedang menghisap kembali rokoknya, ketika mendengar sebuah suara kecil memanggil namanya.

"Lu-Luhan?" dengan buru-buru Yifan memasukkan kertas lirik Deer ke kantungnya. Dia tidak ingin Luhan melihat itu. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi ini tersenyum dan melambai pada Luhan. Luhan yang menganggap itu sebagai ijin Yifan untuknya mendekat kemudian menghampiri Yifan, berdiri di sebelahnya dengan pose yang sama seperti temannya ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini?"

"Apa yang _kau_ lakukan di luar sini? Ini sangat dingin!" melihat Luhan menggigil, Yifan menawarkan rokoknya. Dia tidak memakai mantel atau jas untuk disampirkan di bahu Luhan seperti di film-film, jadi satunya kehangatan yang bisa dia tawarkan adalah rokoknya.

"Kau merokok tidak?"

Luhan tertawa seraya menerima rokok tawaran Yifan, dengan fasih menaruhnya di bibir mungilnya. Dia membiarkan Yifan menyalakan rokok itu untuknya, dan mereka berdua menikmati kegiatan mereka menghisap rokok masing-masing dalam kesunyian, menikmati keberadaan masing-masing. Yifan tidak pernah tahu kalau kesunyian bisa menjadi sesuatu yang nyaman dan menyenangkan. Well, mungkin karena terlepas dari kesunyian itu Luhan ada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tetapi Yifan memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Pernikahannya sudah diatur?"

"Pernikahannya sudah diatur sejak ibuku mengatakan padaku dia akan mengatur pernikahanku, ," jawab Luhan, wajahnya berubah suram. Tetapi Luhan tidak ingin memberikan kesan kalau dia tidak menyukai kakak Yifan, jadi sambil berputar untuk menatap Yifan, dia menambahkan, "Tetapi Jiejie-mu luar biasa, . Dia amazing. Dia cantik, dan sangat pintar. Aku belum pernah dengar ada orang yang mendapatkan gelar doktor di usia 29 tahun!"

Sesuatu terasa menjenggut jantung Yifan. Dia tidak yakin kalau percakapan ini akan menyenangkan, meskipun Yifan berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja. "Yeah," pemuda ini mendengus. "Itulah kenapa dia masih saja single di usia 29 tahun. Fei Jie punya standar yang tinggi dalam memilih pasangan. Aku sedikit heran kenapa dia setuju menikah denganmu. Aku mengharapkan seseorang yang lebih darimu."

Mendengar tawa sedih Luhan yang menjadi reaksi perkataannya, Yifan memukul dahinya, menyesali perkataannya seketika itu juga. "Hey," Yifan berkata lembut ketika Luhan mengangguk setuju pada perkataan Yifan sebelumnya dan sekarang tertunduk, "Aku.. Maksudku bukan seperti itu."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Yifan. "Dengan segala hormat, aku benar-benar menyukai dan menghormati Fei. Tapi.. aku.. jujur, aku setuju denga pernikahan ini hanya karena permintaan orangtuaku. Sudah lama mereka ingin aku menikah," Luhan menghembuskan asap rokoknya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan lampu-lampu di bawah mereka yang tampak sangat indah.

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak melakukanya?" tanya Yifan. Seberkas harapan muncul dan Yifan tidak tahu apakah dia pantas merasa seperti ini. Yifan dan Fei selalu mengorbankan diri sendiri untuk yang satunya, baik Fei untuk Yifan maupun Yifan untuk Fei. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Yifan tidak ingin berkorban untuk kakaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yifan menginginkan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri, benar-benar menginginkannya, dan itu adalah Luhan. Cinta Luhan, tubuh Luhan, Luhan seutuhnya. "Kau gay atau bagaimana?"

"Atau bagaimana," Luhan menjawab tanpa ragu. Melihat wajah bingung Yifan, Luhan meneruskan, "Apakah kau pernah mendengar kata.. aseksual, ?"

Satu-satunya yang terlintas di otaknya mendengar kata aseksual adalah Deer. Yifan ingat Deer mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah aseksual. Aseksual yang maksudnya "..tidak pernah mengalami ketertarikan secara seksual maupun romantis pada orang lain?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, senyum Luhan tidak meraih matanya. "Awalnya aku pikir.. aku tidak dapat disembuhkan. Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah merasakan ketertarikan apapun, baik seksual maupun romantis pada siapapun, tapi.."

Kata 'tapi' selalu menyebalkan untuk Yifan. kata itu bukan merupakan akhir sebuah kalimat, dan Yifan tidak pernah suka kalimat yang berakhir dengan kata tetapi. Yifan tidak tahu dia harus bagaimana, apakah dia boleh berharap? Apakah dia harus siap patah hati karena Luhan mencintai seseorang?

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seabad, Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "..aku tak pernah menyangka aku merasakan itu gara-gara sebuah surat. Gara-gara surat."

"Surat?" Yifan sedikit terkejut mendengar Luhan. Sekarang dia merasa takut. Yifan yakin ia tidak akan menyukai apa yang pemuda berambut madu di hadapannya ini akan katakan. Sejak pagi Yifan sudah merasakan firasat buruk, dan itu menguat sekarang ini.

Luhan mengambil sesuatu dari saku belakang celananya. Sebuah amplop. Yifan tidak bisa bernafas. Yifan kenal amplop itu.

"Selama beberapa bulan aku.. heh, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menceritakan ini padamu," Luhan melirik Yifan sebelum kembali pada amplop yang dia pegang, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalamnya. "Aku selalu membawa paling tidak satu surat dari pengirim ini bersamaku, karena.. karena ini menjadi.. apa ya? Well, kecuali ketika sedang bersamamu, yang ada di otakku hanya pekerjaan. Sejak aku menerima surat-surat ini.. Membaca surat-surat ini membantuku santai dan menikmati hidup. Aku mulai bertukar surat dengan pemuda ini, hm.. mungkin 6 bulan. Dan—"

Otak Yifan menolak memproses apa yang Luhan katakan. Yifan bahkan tidak menyadari perkataan Luhan 'kecuali ketika sedang bersamamu'. Otak Yifan masuk ke mode shut down, dan pemuda tampan ini hanya bisa terpana menatap Luhan. Amplop itu. Surat itu. Tulisan itu. Yifan hanya bisa menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kosong ketika pemuda imut itu membacakan isi surat yang sedang dia pegang. Yifan ingat setiap kata. Luhan adalah Deer. Inilah kenapa Yifan selalu merasa Deer dan Luhan punya banyak kemiripan. Inilah kenapa Yifan selalu merasa Luhan adalah interpretasi dari sosok Deer. Karena Luhan _adalah_ Deer. Luhan dan Deer adalah orang yang sama. Ini adalah orang yang setengah mati membuat Yifan penasaran. Ini adalah orang yang membuat Yifan akhirnya merasakan cinta. Ini adalah Deer.. yang dicintai kakaknya. Setelah sekian lama, Tuhan menjawab doa Yifan dan akhirnya membukakan hati Fei untuk jatuh cinta. Kenapa, dari semua orang di dunia ini, kenapa Fei harus jatuh cinta dengan orang yang juga dia, Yifan, cintai?

"—foto ketika dia masih kecil! Yaaa~h, benar-benar kan? Aku tidak percaya di—Yifannie ?" Luhan berhenti berceloteh tentang sahabat penanya ketika melihat Yifan terbungkuk, meremas dadanya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang satunya berpegang pada railing dengan kencang sampai berubah pucat. "Yifan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan maju dengan wajah khawatir, dan meraih lengan Yifan. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika Yifan menepis tangannya dengan sedikit kasar. "Y-Yifan ?"

Yifan tidak menjawab Luhan. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Luhan itu hanya menegakkan tubuhnya, dan dalam sekejap mata berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Tidak, Luhan tidak boleh tahu. Yifan tidak akan membiarkan Luhan tahu kalau dia adalah Laxy. Tidak ketika Fei jatuh cinta padanya, tidak ketika akhirnya Fei menemukan orang yang pantas untuknya. Yifan tidak mampir ke ruang makan keluarga mereka, dia terus berjalan menuju mobilnya dan mengunci dirinya di dalam situ. Mengapa ini terjadi padanya? Yifan menyandarkan dahinya ke setir mobil di hadapannya, menghela nafas panjang. Dia ingin menangis. Dia ingin berteriak. Tetapi di atas itu semua, Yifan ingin bangun. Dia ingin semua ini hanyalah mimpi, dan dia ingin segera bangun. Dia berharap ketika dia bangun, Luhan bukanlah Deer. Luhan bukanlah calon suami kakak kesayangannya. Dia berharap ketika bangun, kakaknya tidak mengatakan kalau dirinya mencintai Luhan. Yifan menutup matanya, berdoa dan berharap jika dia membuka matanya dia akan melupakan semua yang baru saja terjadi, karena semuanya hanyalah mimpi.


	12. Chapter 11

**11**

"Ih! Dia di mana sih, kenapa nggak datang-datang?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan melirik jam tangannya. Lagi-lagi Luhan menghela nafas ketika melihat jarum pendeknya berada di angka 3 dan jarum panjangnya di angka 1. Dia sudah menghabiskan secangkir kopi, dan jangan tanya berapa gelas air mineral yang sudah dihabiskannya. Laxy sudah 3 jam terlambat. Dan ini tidak bagus. Mereka seharusnya bertemu pukul 12. Luhan sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Laxy kalau dia akan menunggu di sebuah kedai kopi yang terkenal di Wangfujing, Starbucks, dan dari sana mereka bisa mengelilingi gerobak-gerobak penjual makanan di jalanan itu. Laxy tidak membalas pesannya. Luhan mencoba menelepon Laxy, tetapi sahabat penanya itu terus menolak panggilannya. Desainer muda ini berusaha menjaga pikirannya tetap positif, mengalihkan pikirannya melalui sms-nya dengan Seunghyun dan Zitao, bahkan menerima telepon dari Fei yang cukup membuatnya terhibur selama beberapa puluh menit. Tetapi ketika percakapannya dengan Fei akhirnya berakhir, juga sesi bertukar pesannya dengan Seunghyun dan Zitao karena ketiganya harus kembali bekerja, rasa gugup kembali menyerang Luhan. Dia duduk dengan gelisah, bermain dengan sedotan minumannya, melonjak dari kursinya setiap pintu masuk kafe itu terbuka hanya untuk kembali terduduk lemas karena tidak ada satupun dari tamu yang yang masuk menghampirinya dan berkata, "Hi, aku Laxy."

"Kau ingin pesan makanan atau minuman lain?" seorang pelayan datang untuk mengambil gelas kosongnya. Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Pelayan itu tersenyum penuh simpati padanya. Luhan tahu dia tampak bodoh, dia tampak seperti seseorang yang putus asa menanti kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang.

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Dengan malas Luhan melihat caller ID-nya, dan melihat nomor pemanggilnya. Tak dikenal. Luhan merasa deg-degan. Dia yakin itu adalah Laxy.

"Ha-Halo? Lax.. Galaxy?" tidak ada jawaban dari seberang, jadi Luhan mencoba lagi. "Laxy?"

Setelah beberapa menit yang sunyi, seseorang dengan suara yang sepertinya diredam, akhirnya menjawab. "Deer, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan datang."

Luhan merasa jantungnya seperti terjun bebas dari menara. "Ka-kau bicara apa sih.."

"Aku tidak akan bisa menemuimu. Aku tidak akan datang," entah mengapa, kata-kata itu menyinggung Luhan. Dia TIDAK AKAN datang?

"Lax, jangan main-main ya. Aku sudah menunggu 3 jam dan kau bilang kau tidak akan datang? Yah! Apa kau bisa sedikit saja menghargaiku?"

"Aku menghargaimu lebih dari yang seharusnya, Deer," Luhan tidak mengerti perkataan ini, juga nada sedih yang terdengar dari perkataan barusan. "Aku.. mencintaimu, Deer. Lebih dari yang seharusnya. Lebih dari yang aku bisa."

"Cinta?" jantung Luhan berdegup semakin kencang. "L-Laxy . Ini tidak lucu. Ayolah, datang! Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai kau muncul!"

"Tolong, Deer . Pulanglah. Pulang dan lupakan aku, okay?"

"A..apa?" Luhan nyaris meloncat berdiri dari kursinya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Laxy tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?

"Lawakanmu tidak lucu, Lax ."

"Oh iya, kau tampak sangat lucu hari ini. Kupluk itu sangat cocok untukmu. Aku senang melihatmu tampil imut begini, kau tidak perlu sok gagah terus-terusan. Santai sedikit, seperti ini sudah bagus."

Luhan langsung menengok keluar. Bagaimana Laxy tahu dia menggunakan kupluk? Kecuali kalau dia.. "Yah yah yah, kau ada di mana? Kau membuntutiku?"

Perlahan Luhan bangun dari kursinya dan memperhatikan bangunan di luar. Hanya ada tempat makan dan toko-toko baju di sekitar kedai kopi itu, tidak ada gedung tinggi. Luhan tidak tahu dari mana Laxy sedang mengintainya. Kalau memang dia ada di salah satu bangunan itu, Luhan pasti bisa melihatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Lax !?" kesabaran Luhan mulai habis. "Keluar kau sekarang juga!"

"Aku minta maaf, Deer. Aku.. benar-benar tidak bisa. Kita.. berhenti menulis surat juga ya?"

"Apa? Apa yang kau.. apa yang terjadi?" Luhan menyerah. Luhan tidak sanggup marah ketika dia mendengar permintaan itu. Sekarang dia khawatir.

Dia ingin menangis, ia merasa seperti baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya. Luhan tidak suka perasaan ini. "Aku mohon, Lax. Aku mohon padamu, tolong tunjukkan dirimu. Sekali ini saja aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku sangat senang bisa kenal denganmu, Deer. Hidupku.. hidupku selama 6 bulan terakhir mengenalmu terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada sebelumnya.."

"Lax , Laxy , aku mohon.."

"..dan adalah sebuah kehormatan bisa menjadi sahabat penamu. Oh, aku baru ingat, ingat pertanyaanmu padaku, apakah mungkin mencintai 2 orang sekaligus?"

Luhan, yang sudah berurai air mata dan sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis meraung-raung di hadapan orang banyak, tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk, yakin kalau Laxy melihatnya.

"Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya. Itu tidak mungkin, sayangku. Tidak mungkin kau mencintai dua orang sekaligus."

"Laxy .."

"Aku juga sempat bertanya pada diriku sendiri, aku terus menerus mencari jawabannya. Dan aku sekarang tahu jawabannya berkat dirimu, Deer."

"..."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Deer ."

"Tidak! Jangan! Tunggu!" Luhan lari keluar dari kedai kopinya mendengar Laxy berpamitan padanya. Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang ini pergi begitu saja. Tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan foto yang pertama kali dikirimkan Laxy padanya dari saku celana jeansnya, meremasnya erat sambil terus menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari keberadaan sahabat penanya itu. "Tolong jangan, Laxy . Jangan pergi. Apa salahku? Apa tulisanku pernah menyakitimu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Aku.. ah, kau sangat tampan, my Deer. Kau benar-benar sangat tampan."

Mengetahui Laxy dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dan dia tidak bisa melihat Laxy membuat Luhan kesal. Dia menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang keluar semakin keras. Menangis di tengah jalanan ramai Wangfujing jelas membuatnya diperhatikan banyak orang, tetapi Luhan tidak peduli.

"Oh Tuhan. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, Laxy . Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini padaku," isak Luhan. _Tolong, biarkan aku melihatnya sekali saja. Kali ini saja._

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Luhan mendengar kalau Laxy juga terisak, dan entah kenapa hatinya sakit mendengar sahabatnya itu menangis. Apa yang terjadi? Apa salahnya? Mengapa Laxy melakukan ini? "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Luhan berhenti berjalan. Tubuhnya membeku, Otaknya membeku. Semuanya berhenti bekerja ketika dia mendengar nama aslinya disebut. Luhan mendengar bunyi 'klik' dan panggilan telepon itu terputus. Laxy memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Laxy tahu siapa Deer sebenarnya. Laxy tahu Deer adalah Luhan.

"TIDAK ADIL!" Luhan berteriak sekuat tenaga seraya melempar ponselnya. Benda itu menabrak salah satu gerobak penjual makanan dan hancur berkeping-keping. "LAX INI SANGAT TIDAK ADIL!" Luhan jatuh bersimpuh, tangisannya makin keras terdengar.

Beberapa orang berhenti, ada sebagian yang mendekatinya dan berusaha menenangkannya, tetapi Luhan sangat marah, dia lepas kendali. Foto yang dari tadi dia pegang disobek olehnya sampai hancur. "AKU BENCI PADAMU! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU LAXY!" serunya, tidak peduli kalau apa yang dia lakukan sangat memalukan. Dia tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Kenapa semua orang melakukan ini padanya? Pertama-tama Yifannya, lalu sekarang Laxy. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yifan tahu dia seperti orang gila. Dia sudah berdiri di dalam toko CD itu selama hampir 2 jam. Dia menerima pesan dari Deer, yang mengatakan kalau pemuda itu sudah ada kedai kopi Starbucks di Wangfujing, dan kedai kopi kesukaannya itu akan menjadi meeting point mereka sebelum mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan Wangfujing yang ramai untuk mencari makanan. Awalnya Yifan memutuskan untuk samasekali tidak datang, tetapi tubuhnya bereaksi tanpa harus diberi perintah oleh otaknya. Secara impuls dia tiba-tiba sudah berjalan menuju subway, dan menaiki kereta ke arah Wangfujing. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke dalam toko CD di hadapan kedai kopi tempat Luhan menunggu tanpa dilihat oleh sahabat penanya itu, tetapi di sinilah ia sekarang. Di sinilah Yifan, menatap objek obsesinya saat ini; pemuda yang luar biasa tampan, pemuda paling tampan yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya. Luhan memakai kaus lengan panjang hitam yang di atasnya ditumpuk T-shirt berwarna hijau terang berpola tengkorak-tengkorak kecil, celana jeans yang sudah pudar warnanya, dan kupluk abu-abu kehitaman yang dia pakai.. Yifan tidak pernah melihat orang lain seimut itu dengan memakai kupluk. Luhan sangat luar biasa bagi Yifan. Seseorang yang sangat tampan, sebuah mahakarya Tuhan yang indah tetapi di lain sisi dia sangat imut dan lucu. Luhan memiliki kemampuan memimpin orang lain, tetapi di saat yang sama seringkali butuh bimbingan orang lain. Luhan sangat tangguh dan tegar, tetapi di dalam dirinya sebenarnya sangat lembut dan sensitif. Luhan memiliki tubuh yang kecil tetapi Yifan tahu Luhan memiliki kebugaran fisik yang baik. Dia sangat indah, tak bercacat. Hanya saja, Luhan, pemuda yang ia cintai, adalah calon suami kakak perempuannya. Itu, hanya satu itu saja kecacatan Luhan. Yifan merasa airmata mulai mengancam keluar dari ujung matanya. Yifan harus mengambil keputusan. Dia harus memutuskan apa yang dia inginkan; kebahagiaan kakaknya-nya, atau kebahagiaannya sendiri?"

"Ha-Halo? Lax.. Galaxy ?" Yifan tidak harus menunggu lama. Luhan bahkan tidak menunggu teleponnya berdering dua kali sebelum menjawab panggilan darinya. "Laxy ?"

Yifan berusaha menguasai dirinya. Dia berdehem, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar suaranya terdengar tidak jelas. "Deer, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan datang."

Percakapan dengan Luhan ini adalah percakapan terburuk dan paling menyakitkan yang pernah Yifan alami. Perasaannya sangat sakit dan terluka. Ya, dia merasakan sedih yang cukup mendalam ketika putus dari Jiyong dulu, tetapi dia selalu tahu mereka berdua tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, dan setelah berminggu-minggu mempertimbangkan, Yifan memutuskan untuk melepaskan Jiyong. Dia hampir ikut menangis dengan pemuda kecil nyentrik itu ketika dia menyatakan keputusannya untuk berpisah dengannya, tetapi apa yang dirasakannya waktu itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Melihat Luhan lari keluar dari tempatnya menunggu dengan berurai air mata membuat jantung Yifan serasa diremas. Yifan melihat bagaimana Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tahu kalau Laxy melihatnya, dan Yifan berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan badannya yang tidak kecil di balik rak-rak CD di dalam toko itu. Pemilik toko itu seperti mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, dan dalam hati Yifan berterimakasih pada lelaki tua itu karena dia berpura-pura sibuk membaca korannya tanpa memedulikan Yifan. Ketika percakapannya dengan Luhan berakhir, Yifan akhirnya menangis. Bulir-bulir airmata jatuh ke pipinya dengan deras. Tangan Yifan menutup mulutnya untuk menahan suara isakannya. Yifan melihat pemuda pujaannya merobek-robek foto yang sedang dia pegang. Yifan tidak tahu itu foto apa, tetapi dia yakin itu pasti salah satu foto yang dikirimkan Laxy untuk Deer. Setelah menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai Laxy, pemuda jangkung ini menjatuhkan ponselnya (sedikit mengejutkan bapak pemilik toko CD tetapi bapak itu kembali sok sibuk dengan korannya), bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya dan membiarkan airmata mengalir deras dari matanya. Dengan hati-hati dia menarik kertas lirik kiriman Deer—Luhan—yang dia simpan dengan baik dan selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Yifan menggenggam kertas itu di depan dadanya, dekat dengan jantungnya yang berdebar keras dan terasa panas. Yifan tidak pernah tahu kalau cinta bisa sangat menyakitkan dan membingungkan.


End file.
